Life's Too Unfair
by Elsa Tomago
Summary: What if the lake's edge beneath Elsa's feet doesn't freeze when she runs away after accidentally reveals her powers? As she has been cornered and has nowhere to run, the Weselton guard shoots an arrow. What will happen to Elsa?
1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. English is not my primary language, so I'm sorry if there are any errors or mistakes in grammar and sentences. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or any of the characters.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

After Elsa accidentally revealed her powers, she fled the ballroom. As the young queen barged out of the castle door and rushed out into the courtyard, she saw a large crowd had been gathered and waited for her. The crowd cheered and applauded when they saw their new queen. Elsa panicked and started running through them when she was stopped by a man in the crowd.

"It is her! Queen Elsa," the man said as he bowed to his new queen. Elsa pushed past him and tried to run through the crowd again until she was stopped by a woman holding a baby in her arms.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" the woman asked in concern.

"No," Elsa shook her head and was frightened enough that she slowly backed away until the queen knocked into the nearby fountain. When her left hand touched the edge of the fountain, it instantaneously began icing over. The water in the fountain then froze, startling the crowd.

The Duke of Weselton appeared at the front doorway and shouted, "There she is! Stop her!"

The alarmed queen tried to warn them to stay away from her. Suddenly, ice shot out of her hand freezing the ground and castle steps which made the Duke and his men fell.

"Monsterǃ Monster!" the Duke shouted.

Elsa looked at her hand and as she turned, the woman with the baby stepped back in fear as did everyone else in the crowd. The shocked queen then took one look and kept on running.

The Duke of Weselton and his men chased after Elsa with their crossbows. Anna rushed after her sister with Hans following closely behind the princess.

The distressed queen ran out of the gates until she reached the lake's edge. Now she had nowhere to go. She had been cornered.

"We got her!" one of the Duke's men said and they raised their crossbows.

"No! Please!" Elsa begged.

Despite the queen's plea, one of the Duke's guards shot an arrow at Elsa but she managed to produce an ice shield to stop the arrow from hitting her.

"Stop!" Anna yelled to the Duke's men, but they did not relent. The anxious princess tried rushing to her sister, but the Southern Isles prince stopped her.

"Anna, no! It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. I need to help her."

Hans suggested to go back to the castle to ask for assistance from the castle guards. As the worried princess thought that there was no other way to help Elsa, she agreed to the suggestion and they rushed to the castle to call for the castle guards.

The terrified queen looked at her one gloved hand and took off her glove, throwing it to the ground. She needed both her hands if she wanted to protect herself.

The Duke's two guards attempted to reposition themselves for another shot and aim at Elsa again. The young queen warned them to stay away and she shot ice at them to stop them, but the guards still did not lower their weapons. Thus, Elsa hindered their attempts with her retaliatory blasts of magic.

Elsa continued to defend herself against the Duke's guards using her powers and eventually, she managed to get one pinned to a wall with several ice spikes, with one threatening to pierce the guard through the neck. The other guard was disarmed by a bolt of magic before facing an assault from a conjured ice wall. Although he tried to push back against the wall of ice, the guard was quickly overcome and pushed out into the lake. As the young queen kept pushing the guard with a block of ice and about to kill both of them, Anna and Hans arrived with several Arendelle guards.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna yelled in an attempt to stop her sister from killing the guards.

Elsa snapped out of her rage and she lowered her defenses. Just then the Duke's guard who was stuck to the wall aimed his crossbow at her and fired an arrow. The arrow hit the stunned queen and she fell to her knee. Elsa gasped and grimaced in pain.

"Elsa!" Anna cried and quickly rushed to kneel in front of her sister and held Elsa's shoulder to prevent the injured queen from collapsing.

"Anna...," Elsa weakly said.

"Shh... Don't talk. I've got you. You are going to be fine." Anna assured Elsa as much as herself. The princess hated seeing her sister in pain and it was all her fault. If she didn't keep pushing Elsa, she wouldn't have run away and if she didn't stop her from killing the worthless guards, her sister would not gotten hurt. None of this would have happened if not because of her.

 _How dare they try to kill Elsa! How dare they hurt my sister!_ Anna thought.

"Arrest them and lock them in the dungeon," the frantic princess angrily ordered her guards as she pointed her finger to the Duke of Weselton and his men. The Arendelle guards hurriedly followed the order and after they managed to cut the ice that held the Duke's men, they brought the prisoners to the dungeon.

"Oh Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Anna whispered, allowing her tears to fall from her eyes.

Elsa wanted to assure her sister that none of this was her fault, but she felt herself becoming weaker by the second and the young queen slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Elsa! Oh God, Elsa, please wake up! Don't leave me! Please Elsa, you need to wake up!"

The agitated princess looked at the prince of Southern Isles and said in panic, "Hans, we need to get her to the doctor."

"Let me help," Hans offered. He gently scooped the unconscious queen up in his arms and carried her to the castle infirmary.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Next chapter: Elsa's fate**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic. I'm not sure whether I should kill off Elsa or let her recover from the injury. That is why I didn't state where the arrow hits Elsa. I will make Elsa survive if the arrow hits her stomach, but if the arrow hits her heart, even an act of true love won't be able to save her from death. So, I need my readers' help to determine Elsa's fate. I have a poll for this story up and I will write the next chapter after I get enough votes to decide which path I should take.**

 **Please let me know what you think and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. The Royal Doctor

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

 **Edited on 1 October 2015** **-** I have made some changes in this chapter. Thank you, Fieryeel for giving me permission to use your sentences. I've added some of my own as well.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review and/or vote on my poll. For those who haven't voted yet, please do so. Your vote will really help me in choosing the best decision to determine Elsa's fate.

 **Elsa Lovers Fans -** Please forgive me if my thinking about killing off Elsa made you angry. The only reason I don't mind killing her off is because I don't want Elsa to suffer more than she already has. I mean the isolation and being separated from Anna has put Elsa in misery and I just want to end her suffering.

 **Protoestrella1 -** I will let Elsa live if the majority vote permits it! I agree, Anna and Elsa definitely have a lot of time to make up for. So, that's why I decided to still let her spend some time with Anna, even if I kill her off since I won't make her die right away. I don't like to read when she dies only in some fanfic, which involve Elsa being abused or tortured because she deserves a chance to lead a better life and have a happy ending in those stories. Thank you and I'm so glad you like my fanfiction. There will be some sisterly bonding scenes when Anna takes care of Elsa while she's dying/recovering! :D I agree, their sisterly bond is indeed the best thing in Frozen. That's one of the reasons why I love the movie.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Thank you! :) If I decide to kill Elsa off, I won't let her come back because if she got hit in the heart, it will be fatal. I chose heart because since Anna is not going to get struck in the heart in my story, I want it to be Elsa, that's if I make Elsa die. Yes, Elsa would still be in serious trouble if the arrow hit her in the stomach but if I decide to let her recover, it won't hit anything vital. Also I think Elsa wouldn't lose consciousness if the arrow hit her in the shoulder. Anyway, thank you for voting! She and Anna will spend some time together, whether she survive or not since Anna will take care of her while she's recovering/dying.:)

 **Guest -** I won't kill Elsa off and will let her recover from the injury if most of my readers said so.

 **iiii Polska -** Here is the next chapter! :D I won't kill off Elsa if there are so many of my readers who are against it! :P (You must really hate Hans. I didn't even give any clue whether Hans is going to be a good guy or a villain in this story)

 **Shadowfax321 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you liked my idea. There are so many Frozen fanfic which take place during or after the eternal winter. Although there are also other stories that occur before the fjord got frozen, the plot line will eventually lead to it. So, when I got this idea, I decided to share it here. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. You will see whether I kill off Elsa or not... later!

 **Frozen lover -** Thank you! I will let her live if a lot of my readers want her alive!

 **BellaCullen931 -** You will know whether Elsa will survive or not later. Elsa just wanted to protect herself from the Duke's men. So, she used the only defense she had, which is by using her powers. And I'm so glad you loved it.

 **Guestlog -** Here is the next chapter. Thank you! :D

 **badbloodkiller1 -** You will see whether Elsa would live through this or not soon.

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2 -** Thank you for voting! I won't kill off Elsa and will let her live if your vote did win! And here is more for you to read!

 **Concolor44 -** Thank you for voting, I knew you would vote for Elsa to live. You already know that I don't mind if Elsa has to die, so when I got this idea, I have been considering to kill her off. However, I feel bad if I just do it without asking for other opinions. That's the reason I opened up the poll as I don't want to upset so many people with my selfish decision.

 **Fieryeel** \- Thank you! I tried my best to use proper sentences and grammar while writing this story, so people can understand what they read. And I will let Elsa live if there are so many of my readers who want her to recover from the injury!

 **Guest -** This is more! :D Thank you!

 **NicPie -** Thank you so much for the compliment. :) Soon you will know what will happen and to what extent Elsa's injury is. I like to give cliffhangers because it has an element of surprise. ;) And you will see the outcome I decide on later.

 **QueenOfIcelandia -** Thank you for your vote, and here is the update. :D

 **JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld -** Thank you :D. I tried my best to describe the fighting scene in details, so thank you so much for the compliment. Anna loves her sister, so of course she would be concerned about her. Anyway, I'm so glad you liked it. And thank you for voting :). Thank you so much.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Anna led Hans who was carrying Elsa through the castle until they reached the infirmary room. The royal doctor who had been serving the royal family for years was in there with his assistants. The doctor had known the princess quite well since Anna always visited the castle infirmary when she got bruises, scraped her knees or hurt her legs or arms during her lonely childhood but he had not seen Elsa since she was eight years old.

"Your Majesty!" the doctor leaped up, dashing towards his queen when he saw her serious condition.

"Quick! Lay her down here. What happened? Oh my God... she's not responding! This arrow... who could..." His hands trembled as he held her wrist.

"Your Highness, what happened to Queen Elsa? Who did this?" The doctor squeezed Anna's shoulder.

"She was shot with a crossbow. The Weselton's guards; they... they did this to her. Please, you have to help my sister. Save her! Please!" Anna begged him.

"I will do what I can, Your Highness," the royal doctor assured the frantic princess. Anna gave him a small nod and turned her head to look at her sister.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but you have to wait outside," he instructed Anna and the prince of the Southern Isles.

At first the agitated princess didn't want to leave her sister's side, but Hans comforted her. Reluctantly, Anna followed him and stepped outside the castle infirmary as she had no other choice. One of the doctor's assistants closed the door preventing the princess from having a view of the royal doctor attending the young queen's injury.

Anna walked back and forth as she waited in agony for the infirmary door to open. She was very worried about Elsa but there was nothing she could do to help her sister. After pacing around for an excruciating period of time, the distraught princess nervously bit her lower lip before she sat down on a bench that was placed outside the castle infirmary near the door.

"Hans, I don't know what to do. It was all my fault. I don't want her to d-d-die," Anna stammered at her last word as she was very heartbroken and the anxious princess let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Anna, don't blame yourself for what happened. It's the Duke of Weselton and his men's fault. Queen Elsa was shot by one of Duke's men. You have nothing to do with it," the prince of the Southern Isles assured the princess while wiping away her tears.

"But..." Anna started.

"It's not your fault, Anna. I'm sure Queen Elsa wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. What we should do right now is pray for her recovery," Hans said to the despaired princess.

"You're right," Anna agreed after pondering for a while.

So they waited for the royal doctor's news regarding the young queen's fate while the princess prayed to God to give her another chance to reconcile her relationship with her sister.

After waiting for some painful amount of time, which felt like an eternity to Anna, the door to the infirmary room opened.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter. I know this chapter was supposed to be about Elsa's fate, but so far only 8 people have voted on my poll. So, I figured I should wait for more times to give other people the chance to do it too. Just go to my profile, I have a poll up for this story and it would make me really happy if you voted on it. It would help me decide whether to kill off Elsa or let her recover from the injury. Just want to clarify things up, if Elsa was to die, it wouldn't be right away and you'd have a bit of story in the meantime as Anna would help her sister in any way possible while Elsa is dying. For those who couldn't vote due to not having a fanfic account, I will still use your reviews and take it into consideration in choosing the best decision for Elsa. I promise the next chapter will be about Elsa's fate and it will be longer.**

 **Please let me know what you think and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Elsa's Fate

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review and/or vote on my poll. You have helped me in choosing the best decision to determine Elsa's fate.

 **Elsa Lovers Fans -** Good news for you, I have decided to let Elsa recover from her injury.

 **Shawn Raven -** Thank you for voting... And I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for the compliment. :)

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you loved it! I feel bad for Anna too, even when I'm the one who made her go through it!

 **Guest -** Thank you for your vote. Anna will be fine eventually as I've decided to let her sister live!

 **Aaliyah -** Thank you for your vote. I understand why Elsa fans are taking this seriously as they love Elsa so much; I love her too. Everyone has a different reaction when they read something that may lead to the death of their favorite character. XD

 **HelloKittyCat928 -** Yes, Anna and Kristoff will never meet since I want to focus more on Elsa and Anna. Also, I've decided to let Elsa live, so please don't kill me. I'm a big Elsa fan too.

 **raven678 -** Here is the update. And I'm so glad you like where this story is going.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Yes, Elsa is going to be okay. :) And you will know whether Hans is a good guy or a creep after you read this chapter.:P After reading your review, I have been searching for information about the consequences of getting shot in the heart and I came to the conclusion that most people would have died a quick death. So, you are right; if the arrow hit Elsa in the heart, she would have died instantly and the sisters won't have any chance to spend their time together. :/ Sorry, it was my mistake and thank you for leaving a constructive review. :) Anyways... I've decided to let Elsa live! And when you say it like that, it really made me feel bad for Elsa if she did spend days in pain with no hope of recovery until she dies. It seems prolonging her life while she's dying is worse than just let her die a quick death.:/

 **disneylover115** **-** Thank you my friend, I'm so glad you are enjoying it. And yes, I have decided to let Elsa live.

 **Concolor44 -** I like to give cliffhangers as it has an element of suspense and there will be more cliffhangers in the future chapters too! Well... anything can happen and it seems you don't have to worry about that since I've decided to let Elsa recover from the injury.

 **Guest -** You are welcome! Here is more! And I'm so glad you loved it!

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you find it interesting! I also like stories that take an alternate approach on the film as we would know what might happen if they reacted differently in the movie and I'm so glad you liked my story! :) Thank you.

 **silversufer -** Thank you, I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. And I won't kill off Elsa if there are so many people who are against it. I cannot promise if there is a happy ending for her but keep in mind, my decision will be based on the votes that I received.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

As the door to the infirmary room opened, Anna quickly rushed to the royal doctor, who was now standing in the doorway.

"How is she? She's going to be okay, right?" the distressed princess asked him.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, Queen Elsa will be fine. I have removed the arrow from her stomach and treated her wound. She was very lucky since the arrow missed her vital organs." The doctor gave Anna's left hand a comforting squeeze.

The princess sighed in relief and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"May I see her?" Anna requested.

"Of course, Your Highness," the doctor replied and moved from the doorway to let the princess enter the infirmary room.

Anna dashed through the door and over to the bed with Hans following closely behind her.

Elsa was lying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around her stomach. The princess looked down at her sister; the young queen looked so peaceful in her deep sleep, her face was so relaxed and calm.

"When will she wake up?" Anna asked the royal doctor anxiously.

"In a couple of hours. I predict Queen Elsa will wake up no later than tomorrow afternoon, but she will have to be confined in bed as it will take a lot of time for Her Majesty to fully recover," he answered the princess.

"Is she able to be moved to her own room before then?" Anna inquired as she wanted her sister to be comfortable and at ease.

"Of course, Your Highness," came the response.

Anna then turned her face to look at the prince of the Southern Isles who was standing by her side. "I'm sorry Hans, but I think you should go for now. You may stay in one of the guest rooms if you want."

"I understand. I think I'll take you up on your offer. If you need me, you know where to find me," Hans assured the princess.

"Thank you, Hans." Anna gave him a small smile despite still being worried about her sister.

The princess then turned to face the royal doctor again and said, "Please make the arrangements to move Queen Elsa to her bedroom and could you also fetch Gerda? I need her assistance to bring Prince Hans to one of the guest rooms."

"Yes, Your Highness," he replied and then asked one of his assistants to go and fetch the loyal servant while he and his other assistants prepared the young queen to be moved to her royal chamber.

"Your Highness," Gerda bowed and greeted the princess when she arrived with the doctor's assistant.

Anna smiled and nodded her head to acknowledge the royal servant and requested, "Gerda, could you please show Prince Hans to one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course, Your Highness," she answered and the princess thanked her.

Gerda then asked Hans to follow her and she brought him to the guest room. When they arrived, the kind servant warmly invited the prince to enter the room before leaving to attend other tasks. After thanking Gerda, Hans went inside the room and closed the door. While in the room, his mind started to wander as he thought about his plan.

As the youngest of thirteen brothers, the prince of the Southern Isles had no chance at claiming his family's throne, so he went looking for a royal family he could marry into. Unable to get to Elsa, he made Anna's acquaintance and played on her naiveté. He intended to marry the innocent princess before causing some form of accident for the young queen that would clear his path to the throne.

However, after Elsa had been shot by an arrow, he figured he would just wait for her to die on her own. Now that he knew Elsa most likely would recover from the injury, he considered to just follow his first plan.

 _I guess I'll just have to stage a little accident for Elsa after the dumb princess and I married._ Hans thought.

After pondering for a while, the sly prince changed his mind. _No! Elsa wouldn't bless the marriage. And on top of that, she also has powers. Who knows what might happen if I let this opportunity pass. I need to kill her now before she's fully recovered._

The cunning prince walked back and forth as he thought about the best way to eliminate the young queen. After pacing around for a little while, he smiled as a new plan formed in his mind.

"Poison," he muttered with a smirk on his face.

To be continued...

* * *

 **P.S.** **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot** **-** Your hunch was right; Hans is still a creep as I want my story to be in canon. It will be out of character if I make him a good guy. Also, I don't like him so he's still a villain in this AU timeline.:P

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of this chapter?** **Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Elsa's Awake

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **the green baron -** I also can't see Hans as anything other than a villain.

 **raven678 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you are enjoying it. And here is the update! Well, Hans will surely think of how to poison Elsa but he needs a plan for that! And whether Anna will be able to stop it or not, it will be revealed later. Yes, I'm going to have Elsa be in control of her power, but only if the majority vote still choose to have her survive until the end of this story.

 **QueenOfIcelandia -** Thank you, I'm so glad you liked my previous chapter! Yes, Hans is certainly a creep and will always be. And of course Anna will find out, but whether she does before he attempts to poison Elsa or after he feed the poison to Elsa, that you will see soon.

 **Guest -** Yeah, I know that's not good for Elsa. And although I've decided to make her survive the shot she received from the Duke's bodyguards, anything can happen and that's the reason my poll is still open. Elsa's fate may change, although that's unlikely seeing there are so many people who want her to live. Also, it seems to me that you think Hans will succeed in poisoning Elsa and I'm not going to say whether your hunch is correct or not because I don't want to give any spoilers. So, you'll just have to wait and see.

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2** **-** Thank you and I hate Hans too, and you will see whether his plan will work or not later!

 **Protoestrella1** **-** I agree, Hans indeed is a bastard! And I'm glad you don't like him either. Thank you. Well, I have always see him as a bad guy. Anyway, Elsa did wake up in this chapter. Then, she and Anna are going to talk afterward. Yes, I agree, the sisters definitely have a lot to talk about. So, good news for you since I've decided to have them talk several more times in future chapters.

 **Elsa Lovers Fans -** You are welcome. And I won't kill her off if most of my readers want Elsa to stay alive till the end of this story.

 **blakede123** **-** It's not over yet as there are still many more to come, so you'll just have to wait and see! :)

 **CrueFan21** **-** Yeah, I know but I like giving my readers suspense! You'll just have to continue reading my story to know what's going to happen.

 **BellaCullen931** **-** Yes, Hans certainly is scheming! Anyway, here is the chapter 4 and you will see what will happen! :)

 **giovanna -** Thank you, I'm so glad you love my fanfiction! BTW, I just want to let you know that I don't understand Portuguese, I just use google translate to understand your review.

 **Queen Elsa D -** I'm so glad you loved my previous chapter! Thank you! And here is the next one! :)

 **Concolor44** **-** Yeah, she made it. And I'm glad you don't like Hans either. I agree, Canon-Hans IS indeed a creep, which is why I wouldn't mind if he died in a hole, on fire, while being chewed on by scorpions. *evil laugh* And although I agree that Hans is no match for Elsa, keep in mind that nobody knows yet that he is a cunning man and can fool people easily. Even Anna trusts him. So, he may take advantage of that.

 **Shawn Raven** **-** I agree, Hans is certainly a douche... he always is. But I'm not going to say whether his plans will REALLY come to motion or not because that would be a spoiler. It will only be answered in the next or the next few chapters. So, you'll just have to wait and see.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot** **-** Yes, Elsa is recovering from the injury and she did wake up in this chapter! :) It's possible she would heal better if she's asleep and/or sedated considering she might hurt herself further when she sees someone near her right after she wakes up since she's going to get scared. And that is a very good prediction. *thumb up* Anyway, you will see her reaction and what happens when she wakes up with Anna near her; it's all in this chapter. Well, Anna would never want to leave Elsa's side before making sure she wakes up, so Hans has no chance to feed her poison before then, although I also would not mind at all if she did turn him into a popsicle, accidentally or not.:P *evil laugh*

 **pinksakura271** **-** Elsa is my favorite too. I agree, Hans is indeed a jerk. I also hope Anna will see that quickly, but she is still naïve and doesn't know Hans' real intention. As for Kristoff, I don't plan to include him in this story as I want to focus more on Elsa and Anna and their sisterly relationship.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

The royal doctor and his assistants used a gurney to move Elsa from the castle infirmary to her royal chamber while Anna followed closely behind them. As they entered the young queen's room, the doctor's assistants gently placed Elsa on her bed and pulled a blanket up to her shoulders.

The princess then thanked them and the royal doctor left the room with his assistants. Once the door to the bedroom was closed, Anna pulled up a chair next to the bed where the queen laid.

The young princess had never stepped a foot in Elsa's personal chamber before; and she would have looked around the room if her sister was not lying on her bed still unconscious.

As she sat down on the chair, the princess looked at her sister's calm face and her own face immediately contorted in sadness.

Anna grasped one of Elsa's bare hands in both of hers, her elbows leaning heavily on the side of the bed. The princess pressed her forehead to her sister's limp fingers and wept.

Anna hadn't been able to touch Elsa in thirteen years, she never imagined that the next time she could would only because her sister was incapable of resisting.

"Please, Elsa, please wake up! You have to wake up so I can apologize to you. Please, Elsa! Please! I don't want to lose you," she whispered, allowing her tears to fall from her eyes.

The upset princess continued to weep for around an hour before her eyelids got heavy and eventually she fell into a deep slumber.

After a couple hours, Elsa's eyelashes fluttered softly as she began to stir. Once the queen had been able to adjust to the light and fully opened her eyes, she was able to deduce that she was laying on her bed, in her room. However, she had no idea when she got there or even how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being shot with an arrow. Instantaneously, she put her left hand on the area where the arrow had been. It was still hurt.

As her mind tried to take in everything that had happened, it was then the queen felt there was someone holding her right hand. Feeling terrified, Elsa quickly wrenched her hand free from the grip, causing that someone - who was still sleeping - to wake up by the sudden movement.

Glancing down at her bed, the queen found her little sister stirring in her sleep a bit before blinking her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa muttered after realizing just who it was.

Realizing her sister had regained her consciousness, Anna's eyes opened widely and she bolted upright so fast that she almost knocked over her chair.

"Elsa? ELSA! Oh thank God you're awake! I was so scared, I thought you might be... you... you almost...," the princess began before she choked on her sob. She reached out to take her sister's hand again, but the queen wouldn't let her.

"No! Don't touch me!" Elsa said in fear and immediately scooted over, clutching her hands closely against her chest. The movement only made her stomach hurt worse than before and the queen grimaced, wincing in pain.

"Elsa! Elsa, are you all right?" She heard her sister's alarm voice asking her.

Elsa just shut her eyes to block the pain and after a while, the pain subsided. As she opened her eyes, the queen saw her little sister was looking down at her with eyes full of worry.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Anna had beaten her to it.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry," the princess apologized and then covered her face in her hands before crying.

Hearing her sister's sob broke the queen's heart. She had heard Anna cry through the door often enough. It was very difficult to just ignore it, especially 3 years ago when her sister came to her door after their parents' funeral. Now, it was impossible as the princess was just right in front of her eyes. Seeing Anna weep in person was too much for her to bear.

Without realizing what she was doing, Elsa reached out to hold Anna's hand. Just as she was about to touch it, the queen realized what she almost did and instantly pulled her hand back. She couldn't risk hurting her little sister again.

After calming herself for a short time, Elsa pushed herself to a sitting position. Although the movement stretched her injury a bit, the queen tried to block the pain by closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth as she knew she needed to comfort her sister.

"Anna...," Elsa started to get her sister's attention.

The princess sniffed back her tears as she slowly lowered her hands from her face and placed them on her lap. She still didn't look up, she felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. This is all my f..."

"No, Anna," the queen interrupted. "Thank you for saving me," she said, smiling gratefully at her little sister.

"Wait, what?" Anna raised her head, looking quizzically at her sister.

The princess was very confused about why Elsa thanked her when she was the reason the queen was in this condition. It was because of her that her sister was now injured.

"What are you talking about? I... I did this to you," she continued, gesturing to the queen's bandaged stomach.

"Anna, you saved me from becoming a monster," Elsa explained.

"Elsa, you are not a monster and will never be," the princess convinced her big sister.

"I almost killed them," the queen whispered, her voice full of regret. Her face fell and her eyes shifted away.

Elsa realized that if Anna didn't stop her, she would have already become a monster and the queen knew, she couldn't forgive herself if they did died at her hand.

"Elsa, please look at me," her sister pleaded.

The queen still lowered her head. She refused to do what Anna asked her since she was ashamed of what she almost did to the Weselton guards.

"Please, Elsa," the princess tried again and after a little while, her sister looked up although she did it with much hesitation.

"Hey, Elsa. It's okay. You were just trying to protect yourself. It was a self-defense and there's nothing wrong with that. Nobody would blame you even if you had killed them. I won't blame you either," Anna assured the queen and gave her big sister a comforting smile.

"You won't blame me," Elsa mumbled, she seemed to say it to herself more than to the princess. Then her mind wandered. _She won't blame me._

 _No!_ The queen thought. _She should blame me._

At that time, Elsa had a flashback to the day she had accidentally hurt Anna when they were children and her face dropped as well as the temperature in the royal chamber.

All of a sudden, it started to snow in the room. The queen clasped her hands and kept them to her chest.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal! Don't feel!" Elsa began reciting her old mantra.

Elsa looked around and noticed ice had begun to form on the bedroom walls and the snow was falling faster.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!"

It was only getting worse by the second. Now, the ice became spikes and was growing out of the walls while the snow was becoming heavier and thicker.

At this time, there was nothing the queen could do to stop her raging curse.

To be continued...

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter?** **Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. No Other Way

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **pinksakura271 -** Elsa waking to Anna in her room would have been joyful if she had control over her powers. The reason why Elsa couldn't feel joy is because she's afraid she might accidentally hurt Anna with her powers since she still doesn't know how to control it. And Anna could have told and asked her about those things, but since Elsa just freaks out the moment she's awake, Anna doesn't have the time for that conversation. However, I will consider adding them in another chapter since Anna is going to talk to Elsa again later. On the side note, since I believe Hans is a huge jerk, I can't see him with Elsa. I truly dislike HansXElsa. But I respect your preference, you can ship them all the way you want. In my opinion, Elsa only needs Anna and they complete one another in a sisterly love type of way. BTW, what do you mean 'a dark love'? Hans is a villain, so I can see why you consider him as dark. However, Elsa is not a villain and I will never see her as dark. Rather, I see her as misunderstood and she is more of a hero to me.

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you loved it! Here is more for you to read! And you will know for sure whether Elsa kicks Anna out of her room or not while reading this chapter!

 **Concolor44 -** Yeah, sadly there really isn't anything that Elsa can do to stop the growing ice since she still doesn't know the key of controlling her powers... And you will see whether your bet on Anna's reaction is correct or not when you read this chapter.

 **Shawn Raven -** Yes, I totally agree with you. The saying of cracking under pressure is definitely an understatement for Elsa. Nice observation there. *thumb up*

 **CrueFan21 -** I'm so glad you liked my previous chapter. Yeah, sadly Elsa has yet to learn that concealing her feelings isn't the answer to her problems. Well, you will see what will happen once you read this chapter. And thank you for the compliment. By the way, Kristoff is not going to be in this story since I want to focus more on Anna and Elsa.

 **Protoestrella1 -** Sorry, but I love giving cliffhangers. Well, here is the next chapter for you to know what's going to happen. BTW, I was sooo happy when I read your review. You had really made my day that day and I want to thank you for that. You know the saying of 'Sometimes just a little compliment can make someone's entire day?' That's how it was for me; that's how I felt while reading your review. Knowing that I made you sooo happy with my decision and managed to make you even happier just by saying that there will be more talks between the sisters had really made my day. So, thank you so much, my friend. And as you said, Elsa and Anna really deserve it. That, I completely agree.

 **TheTrueDisneyQueen -** Thank you, I'm so glad you love the storyline and plot. And thank you for the compliment. I tried my best to use proper sentences and grammar while writing this story. Also, I have my beta to thank for that. And for the tip, I already do it, and I in no way could be offended by it, but I'm afraid you might offend my beta instead. Anyway, I'm glad you find my story great! And you can just read this chapter to see what happens next. _(To my beta, if you read the review and/or this reply, please don't be offended by it. I believe you have done a great job in beta-ing my story and I really appreciate your help.)_

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Well, when you read this chapter, you will see if it's true that Elsa didn't make Anna leave her room. And yeah, I feel bad for Elsa too for all those reasons... And I agree, she indeed needs Anna to stay with her, but unfortunately, she still hasn't realized that. :/ Anyway, I am so glad you liked the way I pointed out that Elsa was just acting in self-defense and that it was completely okay for her to do it. :) I have read some analysis people made regarding Elsa's action, which said Elsa actually enjoyed the feeling of wanting to kill those Weselton guards and I remember feeling like I wanted to yell in their face saying "What? Are you blind? She's just trying to protect herself!" *me trying to calm myself down* Ok, let's continue... Anyway, since I figured it was the first time in thirteen years that Anna touched Elsa, I thought it would be nice if I put it in there, so I could make my readers feel her emotions more. And I'm so glad you thought it was good. :) My previous chapter is quite depressing and sad, and I'm glad I was able to pull that off. BTW, thank you for your suggestion. I will try to include more of Elsa's inner thoughts in my story, starting from this chapter. I hope it will be to your expectation. Please give your comment on it. I will do my best to improve while writing the next future chapters.:)

 **Dragonheart35 -** I will take that as a compliment, so thank you. And it's possible Elsa's magic would be weakened considering she's severely injured. That's a very good prediction, especially since you are not the only one who said/suggested that to me. I also like your theory of the more Elsa's powers are triggered, the longer it would take for her to recover from her wound. Anyway, you will know what Anna's reaction is; it's in this chapter. Also, I really like your idea of Anna reaching out to touch Elsa. I might use some/all your ideas in my future chapters, only if you give your permission of course. Anyway, thank you, I'm so glad you find my concept interesting and are interested to see where this story leads. And for wanting the next chapter, I guess I'm doing okay then.

 **Guest -** Hey, I won't kill off Elsa and will let her live if most of my readers want her to survive till the end of this story! As for Anna, I don't prefer any fanfiction that kills her off, so you can rest assured for her because I won't do that either. Both Elsa and Anna are my favorite characters too, because they are the best sisters ever.

 **Guest** and **ILOVEDEMILOVATO -** I'm sorry that you think my story is awful and terrible, but rather than being rude about it, you could have offered me some suggestions on how you think I could improve. FYI, this is my very first story and English is not even my first language. If you're not enjoying it, you don't have to read it.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

"Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal! Don't feel! Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!"

As Elsa recited her familiar mantra, the condition in her royal chamber had become worse. The ice spikes had grown out of the walls and the snow had gotten heavier and thicker.

 _No, no, no!_ She tried to halt her powers from manifesting further, but they didn't follow her command.

The queen panicked.

 _Stop!_ _Please make it stop! STOP!_ She demanded her powers.

Then she heard it, her little sister's timid voice calling her.

"Elsa?"

In an instant, the queen's head raised up and her blue eyes met Anna's turquoise eyes.

 _Oh no, Anna!_

At that time, Elsa realized she couldn't let Anna be in the same room with her. She couldn't take it if she hurt her sister again. She couldn't live with herself if she hurt the princess for a second time.

Elsa knew she couldn't do anything to stop the ice and snow. However, she believed she could still get her sister to safety. Right now, there was only one place Anna shouldn't be and that place was her bedroom. The queen figured the princess had to go, before it was too late.

"Anna, you need to get out! NOW!" she exclaimed.

"But..." Anna started.

"GET OUT!" Elsa yelled. She was desperate, trying to make her sister leave the room.

The queen knew she needed to shut Anna out since that was the only way to protect her little sister. Apparently, she still didn't know the key of controlling her powers.

However, as for Anna, she didn't understand that. Although the princess felt very heartbroken and shocked that her own sister didn't want to be with her, she still did what Elsa asked her.

The princess wailed while leaving the queen's personal chamber. She slammed the door behind her and ran down the hall to her own bedroom.

Anna didn't bother wiping the tears from her cheeks and went to her bed. She felt very dejected and depressed. Elsa had shut her out again.

The princess plopped down on the bed with her face buried in her pillow and continued to sob.

 _Why? Why did Elsa shut me out? I already know she has powers. So, why would she still want to shut me out? Why!?_ Anna screamed in her mind.

 _Does Elsa hate me? Does she blame me for her injury?_ The princess wondered.

 _No, she even thanked me for stopping her from killing those guards._ Anna assured herself.

 _But did she really mean it?_ The princess pondered, suddenly she was feeling uncertain about it.

Looking back, Anna thought about what had just happened.

 _Elsa yelled at me and ordered me to get out of her_ _room. She doesn't want me to be in her room. So, she would rather be alone than spend her time with me. I am her sister but she doesn't want me. Am I that worthless? Am I nothing to her?_

"We used to be best buddies, Elsa. You are my best friend, but I guess I'm not yours. I really miss us, Elsa. I miss our time together," the princess whispered, allowing her tears to stream down her face.

While in the queen's personal chamber, the snow was still falling heavily, as were the tears that ran down Elsa's face. She was crying and it wasn't because of the pain in her stomach. She didn't care about the wound. Although it still hurt, Anna was much more important than that and the queen couldn't stop thinking about her little sister. Anna was everything to her and she would sacrifice anything for the princess.

Because of that, Elsa had to distance herself from Anna. She already did it for 13 years and now she had done it again; except this time it was worse. The queen had yelled at her beloved sister asking her to get out of her room. Of course Elsa knew it was only for the sake of Anna's safety, but she couldn't forget her sister's reaction and the hurt that had shown on her face.

 _I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just trying to protect you._

Although Elsa believed that she was doing the right thing, there was an uncomfortable feeling deep inside her heart that was telling her she was wrong for making her sister leave.

Elsa brought both her hands in front of her face and looked at them.

 _Why? Why was I born with this curse? Why!?_ She asked herself.

 _If not for this curse, I could be happy with Anna. We wouldn't be separated. We would be together. But..._

The queen's face was a mess with tears. She didn't even care to wipe them off.

 _I can't live like this anymore. It would have been better if they succeeded in killing me. Why? Why didn't I die? I'm nothing, I am worthless. I can't do anything right. All I've done was just inflict more hurt on Anna._

Elsa then decided it would be best if she was gone.

 _Well, if they didn't succeed, I can do it myself. Then, Anna would be safe; she would be safe from me._

Elsa looked at the icicles that were hanging from the ceiling and the ice spikes that covered the walls. She reached her hand out towards one of the spikes so she could use it to slit her wrist. However, before she touched it, the queen recalled how concerned Anna was for her wellbeing and instantly pulled her hand back.

Remembering Anna's worried face made the young woman change her mind. She couldn't bring herself to do it if it would only bring devastation to her dear sister.

"Oh, Anna. I didn't deserve to have you as my little sister. Why do you still care about me even after I shut you out for thirteen years? You should have hated me, Anna," Elsa muttered before burying her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry your big sister is me, Anna," she continued.

 _Oh Anna, you deserve someone better than me. Someone who didn't shut you out and could spend her time with you. I couldn't do all those things, Anna. All I could offer was a closed door._

Elsa raised her head to look at the door that had always been there to separate her from her beloved sister.

 _I didn't even open it when you came to me after attending the funeral. It must have been hard for you, Anna, to do all those things alone. Why? Why am I such a useless sister? Why!?_ The queen felt incredibly guilty about how she'd treated her little sister.

 _This curse; it was because of this curse. I hate it and I hate myself._ She sobbed, feeling miserable.

Laying on her bed, Elsa wept in agony. Likewise, in Anna's bedroom, the princess was unknowingly mirroring the queen's actions. This continued until the sisters were so exhausted from their crying that they eventually fell asleep.

Even after the life-threatening event that had just taken place - something that should have brought them closer than ever - Elsa and Anna were as distant as they had been before. If this couldn't help them to rebuild their relationship, what would? Therefore, neither sister had much hope for how their future together would unfold. However, only fate could truly decide what was to come for the royal sisters.

To be continued...

* * *

 **P.S. Concolor44 -** Although I made Anna leave Elsa's room in this chapter, I have been thinking of using Anna's hugs as part of a way to stop the growing ice... And I might really use it later! But, we'll just have to wait and see.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** I don't know if Elsa's inner thought was too excessive. I wasn't even sure which should be put as inner thought and which should be voiced. I hope I did okay though.

 **A/N: Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Nightmare

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **pinksakura271 -** Yes, I agree that Elsa  & Anna really, desperately need to talk. That's why I decided to have them talk several more times in future chapters.

 **TheTrueDisneyQueen -** Thank you! Well, at least Elsa managed to stop herself from really doing it. Anyway, thank you and here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** I feel so bad for both sisters too.:/ I agree, Elsa really needs a hug, from Anna of course. Well, I don't think Anna would come back after Elsa yelled and ordered her to get out of the room. Also, even if Elsa's wrapped up in a blanket, she would still be afraid of harming Anna, so there's no way she would let Anna hold her just because they are not in direct contact. And yes, all the freaking out and losing control is going to make Elsa's injury worse and weaken her further. Elsa needs a lot of rest, but she's just doing the opposite of it. As for the inner thought, I'm glad you think I did fine. And since you said Elsa thinks a lot instead of talking, I will try putting more of it in my future chapters. This just increases the level of difficulty for me. Well, I sometimes picture myself as Elsa but only when I'm facing some troubles. (I agree, it certainly is depressing.) I can imagine her reactions and emotions and maybe her conversations, but I have trouble imagining her thoughts. I'll try to get inside her head and see what's in her mind. _(Hey Elsa, could you give your permission and let me do that?)_ Oh, btw, I like "YOUR" Elsa and because of that, I can tell that it works for you. :P And yeah, it was sad that Elsa has suicidal thoughts. But considering all the things that she has been through, I think it's reasonable for her to have them. About Anna finding Elsa hurting herself, IMO, yes, Elsa would not protest if Anna hugged her since I think her mind would be blank and she couldn't think of anything at that moment. Hmm, and the idea of that being the cause the sisters figure out the key to controlling Elsa's powers is very, very interesting.:) I'll try to incorporate it later, but I don't want to promise it though. As for the foreign dignitaries, actually I don't plan to include them because honestly political affairs are my weaknesses. (Sorry that I didn't tell you before.) I could try writing about them, but I would REALLY need your help for that.

 **Shawn Raven** **-** Fear is poison. Wow, that's a very wise statement. Yeah, Elsa almost killed herself because she couldn't control her emotions. :(

 **Letting it Go -** Thank you. Well, in Elsa's condition, she definitely wouldn't be able to escape to the North Mountain. And even if she's healed, I don't have any plan for Elsa to do that since it would be very similar to Frozen movie as well as the storyline and plot afterwards.

 **Guest -** Yes, Elsa and Anna are in so much pain. But everything will be revealed soon, there will be no more secrets between them.

 **Shadowfax321** **-** Yes, it's understandable. Just because Anna found out about Elsa's powers didn't change anything since Elsa has always lived in fear. So she just reacted according to it. And I agree that it'll be tough for the sisters to reconnect in this situation, but something will happen that forces them to be together.

 **Concolor44** **-** Yes, the hugs could work, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Not just Elsa, Anna also has to know that Elsa loves her. So, I've decided to include the sister's confession of love to each other in their next conversation. (Yes, the Princess is nearly convinced that Elsa just doesn't want her around, but the misunderstanding will be cleared soon.) And I'm sorry that it irks the crap out of you. But I promise the next time they talk, Elsa will confess everything to Anna.

 **Protoestrella1** **-** Thank you so much! Yeah, sadly, Elsa thought that was the only way to protect her sister. So, she just did whatever she could to make Anna leave the room. And yes, something will happen and it will give a great impact to the sisters! Anyway, thank you so much for the compliment. It means so much to me. I was very happy when I read your review. And I'm so glad you find my story keeps getting interesting. Well, whether Anna will use hugs to calm Elsa down will depend on the feedback I receive after posting Chapter 7 or 8. You'll see what I mean. It broke my heart too, that Elsa considers herself as a bad sister when we all know that she's a very wonderful and amazing sister. Also, it's very unfortunate that Anna and Elsa cried in separate rooms when they should be together, comforting each other. And yes, this can't continue to happen between them, so I've decided the next time Anna cries, Elsa will be there. Anyway, thank you, I'm so glad you loved it.

 **CrueFan21** **-** Thank you. I feel the same way too. Anna and Elsa have a very strong bond, but they are still separated. That's so sad. Anyway, you're welcome. I thought the reason you asked about Kristoff was because you want him to be in this story. And I'm so glad that's not the case. Well, yeah, there will be Frozen 2, yay! And I hope it will be about the sisters spending their time together. They really deserve it. :)

 **Guest -** Erm, okay. You must really dislike Elsa since you wanted Elsa's injury to be fatal and believe that Anna deserves better than her. Although Elsa thought that Anna deserves someone better, I personally believe that the sisters are perfect for each other.

 **MysteriousGal10** **-** Here's the update! Sorry for the long wait.

 **Dragonheart35** **-** Thank you for leaving a very long review about the English stuffs. Well, I'm not an actual writer. And I never thought I would write an English story voluntarily in my whole life. I just write what I think would be the correct sentences. I'm not an expert in literature and I know that you just want to help me improve my writing, but I really couldn't detect the sentences that are flat, awkward, passive, break the flow or unsuitable. I'm sorry that it makes my writing not interesting to you, but I've put a lot of effort just to write one whole chapter and I'm doing my best for this story. I understand if it makes you lose interest to continue reading this story and I won't blame you if it happens. And don't worry, I'm still going to read and review your story even if you stop reading mine.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Anna cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep around an hour later feeling exhausted. As she slept, she dreamt she was in Elsa's personal chamber and she was sitting in a chair next to a bed where her sister lay. Anna was waiting for the queen to wake up. Both her hands were holding Elsa's right hand, praying to God to save her only sister and for the queen to quickly regain her consciousness.

"Please, Elsa, please wake up! You have to wake up so I can apologize to you. Please, Elsa! Please! I don't want to lose you." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

After waiting for some period of time, she felt a slight movement from one of Elsa's fingers. The young princess looked at her sister's face, hoping desperately for the queen to wake up. Her prayer was answered when suddenly Elsa's eyelids began to slowly open.

"Elsa? ELSA! Oh thank God you're awake!" she said in relief.

"I was so scared, I thought you might be... you... you almost..." she continued.

The queen just ignored Anna's worried voice. She gasped and grimaced when she felt the pain in her stomach. Instinctively, Elsa brought her left hand to wound where the arrow had pierced her.

The queen then looked at her right hand. It was still in her sister's grip.

"No! Don't touch me!" Elsa yelled, jerking her hand away.

"What? Why? Elsa, why can't I hold your hand?" the princess asked, feeling confused.

"Why!? You asked me why!? It was your fault I am in this condition! You kept me from killing them and let them shoot me instead! I almost died because of you!" the queen roared, pointing her finger at Anna.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. I..."

"You're sorry? Are you kidding me?" Her sister interrupted, asking her in mockery.

"What? Elsa, no... I really am sorry. I swear. Please. You have to believe me! Please, Elsa!" She paused to sniff back a sob.

"I'm your sister. I hate seeing you hurt. I didn't know this would happen," Anna explained in an attempt to make her sister understand.

"You cannot fool me, Anna. I already know you have wanted to get revenge against me for a very long time. Then, when you saw that those men tried to kill me, you considered that as your chance to let me die. Hmm, you must be very frustrated now, seeing me alive. And don't try to deny it, Anna. I know you hate me because I shut you out and never opened my door to you."

"What? No, Elsa. No! I would never do that. You are my sister and I love you!" The princess tried to convince the queen.

"Oh, really? If you really didn't want me to die, you should have just let me kill them! But no, you chose to stop me, because you were afraid you might not get another chance. You have always wanted to make me hurt, right? I know you enjoy seeing me like this."

"No, Elsa! That's not true!" Anna wiped her tears away. It seemed useless since more tears appeared to pour out from her eyes without any sign of stopping.

"I hate seeing you like this. I... I didn't want any of this to happen," she continued.

"So why did you stop me from killing them? You saw they were shooting at me. Why, Anna? Why!?" Her sister questioned her motive.

"Because you are not a monster, Elsa. Deep down in your heart, I know you didn't want to kill them," Anna honestly clarified.

"So, it's my fault for trying to protect myself then." Elsa looked her right in the eyes as if daring her to agree.

"Wait, what? No, Elsa. I didn't say that." Anna was very surprised by her sister's deduction.

"Let me ask you this then. Is it my fault that I got injured?" The queen tried using psychology to make her feel even worse.

"No! Elsa, no! It was never your fault."

"So, whose fault is it then?" Her sister asked, lifting one of her eyebrows and grinning at her.

"Erm... It was... It was... Mine... It was my fault, Elsa. I am so sorry." Anna looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed.

"See? You admit it, right?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Elsa. I really am sorry. Please, Elsa. Please forgive me. I'm your sister, you have to forgive me. Please! I'm begging you, Elsa! Please forgive me! I couldn't live knowing you hate me!" she pleaded, desperately seeking for her sister's forgiveness.

"But I do hate you, Anna," the queen replied, confirming her worst fear.

Anna gasped loudly. She really couldn't believe what she just heard. There's no way it was true.

After the isolation, in all the times that Elsa just ignored her or asked her to go away after she knocked on her sister's door, Anna had always tried to assure herself that Elsa didn't hate her. The princess wanted to believe that sisters could never hate each other.

"I hate you!" the queen repeated, this time it was louder.

"No!" Anna shook her head, she still didn't want to accept what her sister just told her.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Elsa shouted.

Anna clamped her hands over her ears, shaking her head. She didn't want to hear her sister's remark.

"NO! NO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna screamed as she jolted awake in her bed. Her face was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily. She tried to calm herself down by putting her hand on her chest in an attempt to steady her racing heart.

The nightmare seemed so real to her that she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it.

Not too far from her bedroom, unbeknownst to her, Hans had come outside of his room, ready to make his move to poison the queen.

To be continued...

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of the nightmare? And what do you think will happen? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. The Prince of the Southern Isles

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **Guest -** You'll see whether Hans will just leave Elsa alone or carry on with his plan while reading this chapter! And you will also know if Anna can stop Hans from poisoning Elsa now that she's awake.

 **Concolor44 -** I agree, the nightmare was pretty horrible especially because it's about her worst fear coming true. And you will know whether Anna will just lay there or get up and go talk to Elsa in the next chapter.

 **pinksakura271 -** Yes, it's a cruel nightmare. And I'm glad you think the description was so real. You'll see if it's true that Anna doesn't go back to sleep and whether she would go to Elsa's room or not in the next chapter. As for Hans, just read this chapter to know what happens.

 **Shadowfax321 -** I agree, it must have been torture for Anna because of the nightmare. And there are no guards outside the queen's door as they thought there would be no more threat since the Duke of Weselton and his men are already in the dungeon.

 **Keybearer001 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. Yes, I want it to be full of tension and emotion, so I'm glad I'm managing to pull that off. Thank you!

 **Shawn Raven -** I agree, fear can be a trigger for someone to have a delusion. :p But don't worry, it's just a dream and the truth will be revealed soon.

 **disneylover115 -** Thank you! That's okay, I'm just happy that you finally left another review. And thank you for the compliments. I'm glad you think the nightmare seemed very realistic. Sadly, now Anna is very heartbroken, even if the nightmare was not real. Yes, we all know that Elsa loves her sister and would never hate her, but unfortunately Anna doesn't know that yet. As for Hans, yes, the creep is waiting for the right moment to poison Elsa. But don't worry, whatever happens I will make sure that he will be punished and the sisters will reconnect. I agree that they need to spend more time with each other, so I promise they will get the chance to do that. And Anna will know the truth about what happened before the isolation because like you said, she deserves it. And thank you again for all the compliments!:)

 **Protoestrella1 -** Here is chapter 7, the chapter I talked about in my reply to you in the previous chapter. Just read it and you will know what I mean when I said it will depend on the feedback I receive. And yes, it was a horrible nightmare since it's about Anna's worst fear. You will see if it's true that Anna didn't sleep after that and what she would do in the next chapter. And I understand when you said you almost forgot Hans was still there since the last time I mentioned him was in Chapter 3. And yes, if Elsa gets poisoned in her state, the consequences would be horrible for her since she's still suffering from her injury.

 **snowboardgurl -** Well, I'm glad you read till the end of the chapter then. It would be very out of character for Elsa if it was real. And I hate Hans too.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Yes, I agree that Anna is someone who would talk to somebody about whatever was bothering her. But Anna hasn't had the chance to share a heart-to-heart conversation with Elsa and Elsa had just yelled at her to get out of her room, so Anna didn't know for sure what Elsa thinks of her. It was because of that that she had the nightmare. As for her reaction after that, I will write about it in the next chapter. About Elsa, she is asleep at the moment, so she couldn't do anything and is vulnerable right now. And you just need to read this chapter to know if she's in trouble because of that. Oh, btw, I like the name you gave to Hans - Prince Creep. That name suits him IMO.:) In regards to the guards, they don't think there are any more threats since the Duke of Weselton and his men has been locked up in the dungeon. That's why there's no one guarding the queen's room. And yes, I agree that castle guards are always incompetent, just like you pointed out.:P

 **BellaCullen931 -** I'm so glad you liked my previous chapter. And thank you for the compliment! :)

 **sassyfriend -** Thank you for reviewing 5 chapters. Good news for you because you can still vote as I need it to decide what will happen to Elsa for my future chapters. I love Elsa too btw. And I'm glad you like my decision of keeping Hans as an evil guy. Don't worry, Elsa and Anna will have another talk later. And thank you for the compliment. Whether Hans will poison Elsa or not will depend (you'll see what I mean after you read this chapter).

 **Dragonheart35 -** I PM'ed you and I'm glad we were able to clear the misunderstanding. Thank you again for your good intention. And your suspicions will be cleared once you read this chapter.

 **Queen Elsa Fab -** Thank you, I'm so glad you loved it! And you're welcome! Here's more for you to see! :)

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you! Yeah, poor Anna, she still doesn't know that Elsa would never hate her. And Elsa is sleeping at the moment (Remember in Chapter 5, Elsa and Anna fell asleep at the end of the chapter), so she couldn't stop Hans, but to know for sure whether he succeeds or not, you just have to read this chapter. By the way, thank you for the compliment. I tried my best to use proper sentences and grammar while writing this story. Also, I have my beta to thank for that. Anyway, thank you. :)

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Hans had thought this over and over again. He would sneak out of his room when everybody had gone to sleep. Only then would he execute his plan. He took a vial that contained the poison and brought it in front of his face. Looking at the liquid, his mind wandered.

 _Now, I just need to pour this into Elsa's drink and wait for her to consume it. Then eventually she will die and there will be no one else to stop Anna from marrying me. And I will be the King of Arendelle._ The prince of the Southern Isles smiled thinking about reaching his goal.

Earlier that day, Hans had asked one of the servants about the location of the queen's bedroom when he was taking a stroll around the castle. He gave the servant an excuse of wanting to pay the queen a visit and to wish her a speedy recovery.

The servant kindly offered to lead him to Elsa's personal chambers but Hans had politely declined, saying that he would rather go there on his own. Putting up an act, the sly prince said that he understood that the servant must have other work to do and he didn't want to be the cause of the delay.

Feeling thankful, the servant pointed him in the right direction and Hans went along down the hall until he reached his destination.

 _So this is Elsa's room._ The prince grinned as he looked at the closed door.

Now that he knew where he would find her, Hans went back to his own room to wait for just the right moment to make his move to poison the queen.

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning when he decided to execute his plan. The castle was quiet and he figured everyone had to have been asleep by now.

Hans prepared himself and started putting his plan into action. He slowly opened the door to the guest room he occupied and stuck out his head, turning it to the right and then to the left; making sure there was no one in the hallway. Seeing it was empty, he went out into the hall, closed the door and slowly crept to Elsa's royal chamber. As he tip toed towards his destination, a scream pierced the silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream made him freeze in place.

Worried that someone may have seen him or maybe discovered what he was about to do, the cunning prince quickly turned his head towards where he thought the scream had come from. He tried to think of an excuse for what he was doing, in case he was caught, however there was no one in sight.

 _What was that?_ Hans asked himself.

 _Could someone still be awake?_

 _No!_ He thought. _It's 3 o'clock in the morning, nobody would be up this early... Right?_

 _Hmm, maybe it's just my mind. I need to carry on with my plan. I have to poison Elsa._ The sneaky prince took another step towards the queen's room.

 _Wait, what if it was real? If I can hear it loud and clear, everybody else would be able to, too. Or worse... What if Elsa had heard the scream and was awake now? I would be caught in the act easily._

 _No, I can't take the risk. It's too dangerous._

Deciding it was unsafe to continue his evil plot, Hans quickly made his way back to the guest room. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned back against it.

 _Who would scream like that in the middle of the night?_ The prince of the Southern Isles tapped his finger on his chin and hummed.

 _Ah, I don't care. I don't have time to think about that. I have something more important to think about._

Putting his hand in the pocket and pulling out the vial of poison, Hans held it and looked at it while thinking.

 _I guess I will just have to wait one more day before I can carry on with my plan. Tomorrow, I will make sure that I succeed. Elsa, I will make sure that you die._

To be continued...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter, but I had trouble thinking what I should do with Hans. After having a discussion with someone (the one who gave me the confidence to write my own Frozen fanfic), we came up with different ideas/opinions. So, I think the best I could do is by asking other people. That being said, I need your help to decide Elsa's fate once again. Do you want Hans to succeed in poisoning Elsa? If yes, do you want Elsa to die or survive the poison? Please tell me in the review.**

 **Oh, you can also vote on my poll. I'm still using my existing poll, so for people who have already voted on it, you won't be able to. Well, that's because I figured you would still make the same choice. However, if you want to change your vote, you could simply say so in your review.**

 **And FYI, if Elsa was to die, it won't be right away. So you can still get** **some sisterly bonding scenes when Anna takes care of Elsa while she's dying.**

 **Anyway, please let me know whether I should really let Hans poison Elsa or not since I need it before I could write the next chapter. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. Anna's Determination

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **raven678 -** Thank you. And it's not Elsa who's screaming. It's Anna. Remember in Chapter 6, Anna screamed when she woke up after having the nightmare at the end of the chapter. Anyway, here is the update. I'm so sorry I took too long!

 **Guest -** Thank you for your vote.

 **pinksakura271 -** Thank you. (I don't know whether Hans would rule kindly or dictatorial if he gets the throne). As for the poison, you will know what is going to happen soon enough.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Thank you! And the screaming was Anna... Also, thank you for your suggestion. That is a very interesting idea. :) Anyway, you will know whether I use it or not when you read this chapter. Also, I have decided to let Elsa live and give her some happiness. So, yes, Elsa will get a happy ending. And thank you for voting.

 **Frozen fan -** Thank you for your input. Elsa is my favorite character too. You will see whether Hans is able to poison Elsa or not soon. Anyway, thank you for the compliment!

 **Shadowfax321 -** Okay, I promise I won't let Elsa die.

 **Elsa lovers fans -** Good news to you, since I've decided to let Elsa live. I won't kill her off and I will keep her alive until the end of this story!

 **Shawn Raven -** Thank you for the feedback... Anyway, you'll see whether Hans is able to poison Elsa or not soon.

 **BellaCullen931 -** Yes, you are right, Anna did save her sister without knowing! And thank you for your suggestion. That is a very interesting idea and I really appreciate the feedback. You will know what will happen later. Thank you again for wanting to help me. :)

 **Concolor44 -** I actually laughed while reading your review since Hans is not my favorite person too. So, thank you for that. You made me happy.

 **disneylover115 -** Thank you! Yes, Hans is sneaky. Good news, I have decided that I won't kill off Elsa, she will live and enjoy happy moments with her sister. As for Hans, I will make sure that creep gets sent back to his kingdom. :) And here is the next update. I'm so sorry for the long delay.

 **AvatarxFrozen -** Thank you. :) Don't worry, since so many people don't want Elsa to die, I won't kill her off. So, no heart-breaking for you and other people too. As for the poison, thank you for voicing your thought. I really appreciate your input. And thank you for the compliment. :)

 **Dragonheart35 -** Thank you for the idea and the advice. I won't use that term again!

 **Protoestrella1 -** Yup, you got it right! Good job! That means you really understand my storyline! So, thank you so much. It means a lot to me. Yes, Anna saved Elsa. If she hadn't had that dream, Hans would have succeeded! So, you are 100% correct. As for the poison, yes, it's a difficult choice. I think either way is interesting, and based on your review, you also thought both ideas were awesome. But now I know what I want to do. So, you just have to wait and see. Anyway, thank you for your feedback. I really appreciate it. And I have decided to not kill off Elsa. So, she will recover and be happy with Anna in the end!

 **sassyfriend -** Thank you for your input and for voting.

 **Icy Wind -** Thank you for your idea, even though you don't think it would happen because it's too silly. But, in my opinion, I don't think it's silly. In fact, I think it's interesting.

 **CrueFan21 -** Yes, I will let Elsa live! I agree that the sisters deserve to be together! And thank you for the compliment!

 **Guest -** Thank you for your vote.

 **On to the** **story!**

* * *

Anna jerked awake from her sleep after having the horrible nightmare. She was breathing so hard and her face was covered in sweat. She brought her hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself down and took a deep breath and let it out.

 _It's not real, Anna. It was just a dream._ The princess tried to convince herself.

 _No, Elsa hates me. She hates me. I know she hates me. She doesn't even want to see me. She's shutting me out again, even though I already know about her powers._

"Oh, Elsa, what happened to us?" Anna muttered.

 _Maybe I should just go ask her myself._ She wondered.

The princess wanted to get up and run to her sister, but seeing as it was too early in the morning, she hesitated.

After a few minutes, Anna decided she didn't care about the time. She was determined to mend her relationship with her big sister.

"I'm not giving up on you, Elsa."

She got up of bed and left her room, walking quickly down the hallway until she came to a stop at the door to the queen's personal chambers.

The princess raised her fist to knock on the familiar white and blue door, but stood motionless, holding up her hand, hesitating for a few seconds because she was reminded that Elsa hadn't opened her door to her since she began isolating herself thirteen years ago.

Anna took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, a trait she developed when she got nervous, before tapping the door three times. The sound of her knocking echoed in the quiet castle.

"Elsa?" She called the queen, hoping to get some response from her sister.

Anna waited.

And waited.

And waited.

There was still no answer from the other side of the door. The princess knocked again, this time, louder.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there," she called through the door.

She continued to wait, but there was still no response.

"I'm right out here for you, Elsa."

Anna waited.

"Please, just let me in," Anna said softly, a wish as much as it was a plea.

Moments passed but only silence accompanied the young princess. She stood in front of the closed door and stared at it. She remembered what happened earlier that day. It was not a pleasant memory.

Anna sighed heavily and rested her forehead on the door, feeling depressed and dejected.

After a while, she turned around and leaned her back against the door, slowly sliding down until she sat on the hard floor.

The princess brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She bowed her head and cried brokenly.

 _Nothing has changed even now that I know about her powers._ She thought.

 _Elsa still shut me out even though she is seriously injured._

Anna wept until she felt like she'd run out of tears. She raised her head, wondering if Elsa had been listening.

"Elsa, are you sleeping?" She asked.

 _Okay, that was a stupid question. Of course she's asleep. It's the middle of the night._

"Elsa, no matter what happens, I won't give up on you. I will come again and then we will talk, whether you want to or not," the princess said just in case her sister was awake. She was determined to fix their bond.

Anna had decided to try again later in the morning. When that time came, the princess was going to force herself to go inside the room. After all, the queen was still injured and Anna wanted to take a good care of her sister. For now, she was going to let Elsa sleep, hoping that resting would somehow help her recover from the wound, even if just a little bit. With that, the princess stood up and returned back to her room.

The next morning, Anna woke up late, as she usually did. She wasn't a morning person, so it was almost impossible for her to wake up early. The princess sat up and rubbed her eyelid, then tore off her blanket and got up. She changed her clothes and went down to the dining hall.

After eating her breakfast, Anna went to the queen's bedroom. The princess figured Elsa would be awake at this time. So, she knocked the door and waited. AGAIN. But unfortunately, as usual, there was no response from the other side. After knocking again and hearing nothing, Anna took a deep breath. She was determined this time to try the doorknob. Although she thought it would invade her sister's privacy, the princess didn't care. Elsa was injured and she just wanted to make sure the queen was comfortable and she was willing to do her best to take care of her sister's needs.

Biting her bottom lip, as she usually did when she was anxious, Anna turned the knob hoping it was unlocked. Surprisingly, it was. She pushed the door a little and it opened. Gulping nervously, the princess opened it wide and took a step inside the room.

She looked at the bed and there was Elsa, lying motionless. The queen was still sleeping.

 _Strange, she should be awake by now._

Anna went to the bed and sat on the side of it. She looked at her sister's face, it was so calm, which indicated that she was at peace.

"Elsa, please get better," the princess prayed.

She kissed her sister's forehead and then brought her hand to stroke Elsa's hair. The small gesture seemed to have an effect on the queen; a small smile etched on her face, even though she otherwise appeared to be in a deep sleep. Anna continued to watch her sister's face, the princess had never had the chance to look at it closely, so she used this opportunity to do it. There were freckles littering her face that she hadn't noticed before as they were very pale and not too obvious like hers.

After some time, Anna went to the castle infirmary to ask the royal doctor about her sister's condition. He said that the queen needed to rest and he had given her a sedative, which is why she was unconscious when the princess went to see her.

After taking her lunch, Anna spent her time with Hans. The prince was the only one who really understood her and the princess felt very lucky to know him. When Anna talked about Elsa, Hans listened to her. The prince even made a promise to her that he would always treat her with care, never make her sad and to never shut her out. Before they parted for the evening, Hans offered to accompany the princess when she visited the queen in the morning.

Thus, before Anna went to her bedroom, she asked Kai to wake her up early, so she could talk to Elsa. She would enter her sister's room when the queen was still awake. The princess just wanted to make sure that Elsa did not hate her. That's all she needed to know for now. She had so many other questions, but she would wait until Elsa was feeling better. She figured her sister needed to focus on healing and Anna didn't want to cause her anymore stress. So she decided that she would wait.

Anna retreated to her room, hoping tomorrow everything would be better for her and her sister. With that, the princess closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning...

Anna was asleep in her room, snoring, when there's a knock on her door.

"Princess Anna?" Kai called her.

"Huh?"

"Princess Anna?" He tried again.

The said princess sat up, her eyes were still closed and her hair was all messed up.

"Yeah?"

She pulled a piece of hair from her mouth.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but..."

"No, no, no. You didn't," Anna interrupted.

She yawned with her eyes still closed.

"I've been up for hours," she continued.

As she sat, the princess fell back asleep and started to snore, when her head dropped and she startled herself awake.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"It's still me, ma'am. Your sister is awake. Time to get ready."

The princess stretched, her eyes still closed.

"Of course! Ready for what?"

"To talk to your sister, ma'am," Kai replied.

"Talk to my sister..."

Anna opened her eyes and bolted awake. She quickly got out of her bed.

The princess burst out of her room, wearing her usual green dress. She rushed off down the hallway and went to Hans' room, remembering her promise to eat breakfast together before visiting the queen.

After they ate, the couple went to Elsa's personal chamber. Anna knocked on the familiar blue door. She didn't expect any response from the queen behind the closed door, but surprisingly, she had gotten permission to enter. The princess smiled, thinking it was a great start to reconnecting their sisterly bond. She opened the door and saw Elsa lying awake and immediately went to her bedside with Hans following behind her.

"Oh. Anna. I didn't realize it was you." The princess heard her sister say.

 _Would she have let me in if she knew it was me?_ Anna wondered.

She just stood there feeling a little awkward, thinking Elsa didn't want her in the room.

All the while, Hans watched the sisters and sometimes his eyes would glance at the pitcher that was placed on the small table just beside Elsa's bed. Last night, he had successfully poured a vial of poison into the pitcher.

A moment passed and Anna blinked herself out of her stupor.

"Let me get you a drink," Anna offered, in an attempt to cut the silence.

It seemed fate was on the prince's side after all. He watched as Anna took a glass and poured the poisoned water into it.

To be continued...

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter?** **Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. The Truth

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **disneylover115 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you found it great. Well, when it comes to Elsa, Anna is willing to do anything for her sister. Also, I'm so happy that you like the scene when Anna interacted with Kai. It is a reenactment of the scene in Frozen. And I'm very glad you found it funny. As for Hans, yeah, he definitely was up to something. And you will know whether his plan will work or not while reading this chapter.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Sorry, I just love giving cliffhangers...:P And thank you so much for your ideas. Wow, you really don't want Hans to poison Elsa, right? Well, you just need to read this chapter to know what happens.:P And thank you, I'm so glad you liked the direct references to Anna's and Kai's lines from the movie.:) Anyway, here is the next chapter!:) Sorry for the long wait. XD

 **Keybearer001 -** Kill Hans? If Elsa lives, I don't think she will punish Hans with death. If Elsa dies, maybe Anna will kill Hans herself. And I agree with you, no one hurts Elsa and gets away with it. Anyway, I will make sure Hans gets his punishment, even if his plan failed.

 **Concolor44 -** Yes, Elsa will not die. As I've mentioned in my replies to several people in the Author's Note section in my previous chapter, I have decided not to kill off Elsa. So, Elsa will live. Thank you so much for your ideas and for helping me with this chapter. I really appreciate it.

 **pinksakura271 -** Yes, I agree with you; Anna can't  & won't give up on Elsa. As for Hans's "poisoned" water, just read this chapter to know if your guess was right that it will backfire.

 **Shawn Raven -** Sorry, but I love to give cliffhangers...

 **Guest -** Well, you really have to read this chapter and see what happens!

 **BellaCullen931 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you found it great! And here is the next one! :)

 **QueenElsaTheFab** **-** Thank you, I'm so glad you've loved this story so far!

 **Protoestrella1** **-** Sorry again for the cliffhanger! But you've made me smile when you said it was one of the most unexpected cliffhangers in the history of the Internet. Because I consider that as a compliment and made me think that I really have done a good job. So, thank you so much. You always make me happy with your wonderful reviews. Anyway, you will know what will happen next while reading this chapter. And I'm so glad you thought my previous chapter was good and that you loved reading it. So, thank you!

 **CrueFan21** **-** Yes, I agree with you. It was difficult for Elsa and Anna, but I promise that at the end, everything will be okay and they will get a happy ending. :) Thank you!

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Elsa watched as her sister poured her a tall glass of water. Fighting down a grimace at the pain in her gut, she pushed herself up and leaned carefully against the headboard. She used both hands to receive the glass, not trusting herself not to drop it otherwise.

Hans followed the glass with his eyes, maintaining a carefully neutral expression. It wouldn't do to give anything away this close to his goal. He could gloat at leisure, after she was buried, and he was King.

He wouldn't rank as an expert in the ways of poison, but he did understand enough to be careful. In this case, what he wanted was for everyone to assume that the injury from the arrow became infected and killed her, not that she'd been poisoned. So the symptoms had to include the sorts of fever and weakness, chills and convulsions and sweating that would come with septicemia from a dirty wound. And a distillation of English laurel was just the thing. Colorless and nearly tasteless, it would make sure she was a corpse before nightfall.

So Hans watched in secret satisfaction as Elsa tilted back the glass and drained it. She handed it empty to Anna with a tiny smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Anna responded automatically, not knowing what else to say and trying like crazy to dredge up something meaningful. "I'm … I'm glad you're feeling better … um, better enough to drink. Water. Yeah. Um, really glad." _Shut up, Anna_ , her brain told her, _you're babbling!_

Elsa didn't seem to mind, though. She had been thinking, ever since waking up, of how she could apologize to Anna for sending her away. How to tell her that she would never, _**ever**_ distance herself if there were any other way to protect her dear, dear little sister … but there wasn't. The curse was too dangerous. Clearing her throat, she composed her thoughts and began, "I wanted to let you know how sorry I was to have to make you leave yesterday."

"… Actually," said Anna hesitantly, "It was the day _before_ yesterday. You, um, slept all day yesterday."

" _Slept?_ All _**day?**_ "

"The doctor said … he was …" She rushed through the rest of what she felt she had to say. "I wanted to talk but he said you needed your rest and he gave you something and yeah you were asleep all day and I tried to come in and talk but you wouldn't wake up and that's when I went to the doctor and he told me to leave you alone and let you sleep so you could recover!" _Big, deep breath._

"Oh." Elsa took a moment to digest that information. "All day. Well." She sighed and met her sister's gaze. "Anyway, I _**am**_ sorry. Please believe me when I say that shutting you out again is the _**last**_ thing I would ever want to do!"

"… Really?"

The injured hope in that one word tore at Elsa's heart. She willed her tears back down. For now.

As the Queen and that ditzy redhead droned on at each other, Hans wasn't listening to what was being said. He was watching for signs of the poison's effects. After that full cup, it shouldn't take long; the pitcher had held maybe a pint and a half, and she'd downed nearly half of it. So he watched.

And watched.

And fidgeted.

And watched.

Any minute now …

Anna sort of flumped down on the edge of the bed and stared at the Queen, her mouth hanging open. Both of them were crying.

 _Wait, what?_ What was it that they had said to each other?

Anna reached up and touched her right braid, held the end in front of her face and focused on it. "You mean … you … this wasn't from a troll? That memory seems so vivid!"

"The old troll was with us, yes. He healed you. But my magic, striking your head, is what placed that white streak there." Tears drew silvery lines down her cheeks as she whispered, "And I am so, so very sorry."

"Hang on … we were playing, right? We built a snowman … didn't we?"

Elsa nodded. "In the ballroom."

"Not outside? I remember it being outside."

"The troll did that. He …" She used the corner of her linen sheet to wipe at her eyes. "He said it w-would be sa-safer for you …" _swallow … swallow harder_ "… safer if you didn't remember anything. About my powers."

Anna was indignant. "He took my memories?!"

Another nod.

"Well, I want 'em back! Elsa! What they did to us! How could they think …"

Her voice very small, Elsa put in, "Papa said it was for the best."

"For the best?! _**Seriously?**_ They shut you up in your chamber like a mushroom and treat you like some kind of pariah! They took my best friend away from me and-and-and th-then … lied to me!" She wiped furiously at her eyes. "They _**lied**_ to me! For ten years?! OHHH!"

"Anna … please."

The Princess blinked and seemed to realize what she was doing. She stood and moved a couple of steps away. "So … so you've always had trouble controlling your powers? Even when we were little? When did they show up, like, the first time?"

"I don't ever remember a time when I didn't have them."

"But we played together!" Anna insisted. "You said so. We'd played together for years!" Her brows drew together in thought.

That information surprised Hans, just as it had surprised Anna. So this wasn't some sudden thing? Elsa had been possessed of ice powers her whole life? What could that mean? If she hadn't actually bargained for them, hadn't sold her soul …

Inwardly he shrugged. No matter. In the end it made no difference. Elsa was doomed.

Truly and finally doomed.

Completely doomed.

Any minute … she'd start to sweat. He stared keenly at her face …

She didn't seem to be sweating.

He began to worry now. What if … surely not! What if her ice powers made her immune?

Now _**Hans**_ began to sweat.

 _Surely_ not!

He started frantically to try to formulate some sort of backup plan …

"Elsa … if you'd never lost control before … what happened to make you lose control that one time?"

"We were … there were these … I'd made snow mounds. You liked … liked to jump from one to another." She dropped her gaze and wrapped her arms around herself.

Anna spotted a snowflake hanging in mid-air. Five. Twenty. She snapped her fingers. "Elsa!"

The force of Anna's voice startled Elsa out of her memory. "What?"

"Are you afraid you'll hurt me? Kill me?"

Biting her lip, Elsa gave a short nod.

"But you weren't afraid before the accident."

"I didn't know I could _hurt_ you before the accident!"

"So then … so then after …" Anna's eyes nearly glowed. "Afterwards, you were scared. Scared you'd hurt me. Then you … what'd he say? Hide it? Is that what you said?"

"… Yes. Conceal, don't feel."

"You tried to hold it all in."

Elsa gave her a sorrowful nod.

"That was exactly the wrong thing to do!"

"… Ibegyourpardon, _what?_ "

Chastising himself for a fool, Hans went over his options. He had never even considered that a magical creature such as Elsa might have magical protection from poison. She certainly hadn't evinced any sort of immunity to arrows! _Damn it_ , he thought sourly, _it just isn't fair!_

Hans, however, was deceiving himself. The poison he used _would_ kill the Queen, just as dead as anyone else … assuming she drank it. What Hans failed to consider was that Elsa drank _only_ water. Never ale, never wine, certainly not akvavit. Just water (or sometimes tea, or coffee of a morning, but mostly water). And this was highly unusual, because water was typically not safe to drink. Taking a sip from a running stream was akin to taking one's life into one's hands. No one knew why: the water looked perfectly clear, and tasted just fine. But it was common knowledge that it could easily sicken the drinker, and sometimes kill him.

Elsa, though, felt that she had no choice. Being terrified of losing control, even the tiniest bit, she never, never, _never_ took even a small _nip_ of anything alcoholic. She couldn't take the chance.

However, for reasons no one could fathom (perhaps driving out small demons? perhaps purifying the miasma?), if water were boiled, it became safe to drink. Of course the brewing process involved in the manufacture of fermented beverages achieved the same result, and since the alcohol content tended to preserve the brew, "small beer" or thinned wine was drunk with every meal. That was everyone's practice, from dukes to commoners.

But Elsa drank only water. So it had to be boiled.

Hans had sneaked into the Queen's room in the wee hours and poured the vial of laurel distillation into her water pitcher. That was normally enough to kill three strong men, so with Elsa being a slip of a girl, her death was assured.

At sunrise, though, Elsa's handmaid, as was her standard practice, had brought up a fresh pitcher of boiled water and _exchanged_ it for the one that had been there overnight.

Also, having gone to the trouble of cleansing the water of evil influence, it certainly wasn't going to be thrown out. So the maid took it down to the kitchen and added it to the merrily boiling kettle on the largest stove. Soon it would make the coffee that so many of the kitchen staff relished.

To be continued...

* * *

 **This chapter is written by Concolor44. So, I would like to give my thankfulness, gratitude and appreciation to him for helping me with this chapter. And to my readers out there, if you haven't read his Frozen story 'My Glove', I highly recommend you to check it out. It's one of my top three favorite 'What If' Frozen fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. The Sisters and the Poison

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **pinksakura271 -** Yes, you were right; Hans's "poisoned water" did backfire. (Good job guessing it!) It didn't even cross his mind that the old pitcher of boiled water would be replaced with a fresh one. (Stupid Hans) And yes, as you have been waiting for so long, FINALLY, Elsa  & Anna talk about the truth, about everything. Anyway, thank you for being patient about it since you read Chapter 4.

 **Shadowfax321 -** Thank you. I'm also glad that the story is finally out in the open. Now that Anna knows everything, I think Elsa and Anna can move forward from this. Honestly, I don't think Elsa would talk about all of this in front of Hans or anybody. The thing is I really wanted Hans to see his own plan fail and for that, I let him be in the room. I only realized about that after reading your review. And for that, I am so sorry. When I asked the writer about it, he said maybe it was the emotion of the moment and Anna's the only one she really cares about knowing her secret anyway. As for the poison, you just have to read this chapter to know if all the staffs are indeed screwed because of it D: Anyway, this is some information I got from Concolor44:  
Yes, most people (at least in that part of the world) knew that boiling water made it safer to drink. That information had actually been discovered by the Egyptians around 2000BC, but was lost here and there over time. When Leeuwenhoek invented the microscope around 1668, he saw microorganisms in clear water ... but no one made the connection between microorganisms and DISEASE until around 1890 (Hard to believe, right?), and "Frozen" takes place in 1840. So, yes, boiling water for drinking was known to work most of the time (there are some germs that form very durable spore forms or capsules that can withstand several minutes of boiling, so to be completely sure to kill everything, it should come to a rolling boil and stay there for at least fifteen minutes). And since Elsa never drank alcohol, and didn't want her water to make her sick, they boiled it.

 **Guest -** You will know if everyone else is in danger and if the poison still works if it's boiled when you read this chapter!

 **BellaCullen931 -** Yes, I completely agree with you; the part where Elsa tells Anna the truth was so emotional! I really loved that part too. And I'm so glad you liked the plot twist! :) Thank you.

 **Mimnim -** Thank you! I'm so glad you like this story!

 **Protoestrella1 -** I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying reading my fanfiction. And thank you so much for all the compliments! To be honest, I almost made Elsa drink the poison, but I'm glad that I've changed my mind! Anyway, your question about whether the water affects all the staff or not will be answered when you read this chapter.

 **disneylover115 -** Thank you. I'm so glad you found the previous chapter excellent. Yes, I completely agree with you; Anna deserved to know about the reason they were separated and Elsa was right to tell Anna the truth. Hans … that jerk is always up to no good. And I really hate him. As for his poison, just continue reading to know what will happen.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** It's good to know that reading Hans's frustrated thoughts about Elsa's "immunity" made you crack up laughing! XD And I'm glad Elsa didn't drink the poison, too. Thanks to you for giving me advice about it. I really appreciate your concern and all the ideas you have given me regarding the poison. Anyway, you just have to read this chapter to know whether the staff will all get sick now or if boiling the water in the kettle will also neutralize the poison. And yes, I agree with you; it would be funny if nothing happens considering the time and money Hans has wasted to execute his plan. :) I'm also glad that Elsa has told Anna the truth. As for your complaint, I completely understand. Because honestly, I also don't think she would have been willing to talk in front of Hans or any other person for that matter. The thing is I really want Hans to see his own plan fail and for that, I let him be in the room. I only realize about that after reading Shadowfax321's review. And for that, I am so sorry. When I asked the writer about it, he said maybe it was the emotion of the moment and Anna's the only one she really cares about knowing her secret anyway. :)

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you. For me, I don't mind whether they will explain why Elsa has powers or not in "Frozen 2". I just want to see Elsa and Anna share their sisterly bonding time together! Hans (yes, I agree that he is a psychopath) will try to think of another plan to achieve his sadistic goal. But you have to wait to know what will happen. Anyway, here's the next chapter and you'll see if things are indeed going to take a turn for the worse. And thank you for the compliment. I love giving a response to each of my reviewers. It's my appreciation to them for reviewing my story, because reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. By the way, I know that you also give responses to your reviewers. Because every time I review your one-shot stories, I would receive your PM, replying my reviews. And for that, I thank you. And thank you so much for reviewing every chapter of this story starting from Chapter 2. That's really nice, and I greatly appreciate it. :)

 **Shawn Raven -** Well … it seems to me that you are familiar with Concolor44 and his stories. I agree with you; he's a swell dude and I am so lucky that he is helping me with this story. He's an amazing writer IMO. :) Yes, the previous chapter has ignited something more at stake than just the sisters, when the sociopath's poison made its way to the kitchen. And just read this chapter to know what happens next. Hopefully, it's gonna make your jaw drop as you've wished!

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2 -** Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it!

 **On to the story!**

* * *

The Princess insisted, "It was a mistake. What they did … what Papa did to you, making you afraid like that."

"But … but Anna! How can you say that? If I don't ever learn to control it …"

"I don't believe that's what you're doing, though."

"… I don't understand."

"Okay … think of it this way. This might be a bad analogy, but bear with me, here. Let's say you want to learn to play the piano."

"I can _already_ play the-"

"I know that. I've heard you, and you're awfully good."

Elsa colored slightly at the compliment. "Thank you."

"But here's my point: how'd you get skilled at playing the piano?"

"Well, I worked at it diligently enough to get skilled. Also, I had a good tutor. He taught me lots of … of …" Her voice trailed off as she stared at her sister while a smile grew on Anna's face.

"That," said the redhead, "is what I meant."

"Practice," whispered Elsa.

"Yep. Also, practice using everything you've got. I mean, you didn't practice playing while wearing mittens, did you?"

"Of course not! How silly!"

"As silly as trying to learn control over ice powers by purposely _**not**_ ever using them?"

Elsa's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Well … when you say it like that, it does sound sort of … counterproductive."

"How about that."

"So you … you think I …"

"Think, nothin'. I'm convinced. I'll bet you can get your powers down to an art. Just use 'em. Practice making ice."

"But what if it takes too long? What if I hurt someone while trying to get better?" Haunted eyes sought Anna's. "If I hurt you … I can't …"

"No. Stop it. _'Can't'_ never did anything. You can! You _had_ control over your powers until you got scared you might hurt me. Your problem isn't that you're a danger to anyone, least of all me. Your problem is that you're afraid. It's plain, old fear. That's all."

She muttered, "That's a lot." Then she grimaced and rubbed gingerly at her wound.

Anna's concern was back in force. "Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry for keeping you up so long!" She backed away toward the door. "I came here to take care of you, and all I've done is upset you!"

"No!" Elsa held out a hand. "Don't go. Please. I … I've missed you … so deeply, for so many years."

Anna's answering smile lit up the room. "Me, too."

"I'm so sorry for-"

"Hush. It wasn't your fault, not even a little." Frowning again, she shook her head. "Can't believe Papa could be so totally wrong about something this important."

"But, Anna … how could he have known?"

"How about when you were still unable to control your powers after sticking with his methods for years? You'd think he'd get a clue!"

Elsa turned that thought over a few times. "Habit, maybe? We'd done it so long, that … But wait a minute. Anna … how do you know? How can you be sure that … that practice will …"

"Try it."

"Excuse me?"

"Make something."

"…"

"Make a snowball. That's pretty simple, isn't it?"

"A snowball."

"Yeah. Just one."

Elsa bit her lip, trying to come up with some plausible excuse for _not_ making a snowball, but nothing came to mind. "… Okay." She held out her right hand …

 _Meanwhile, in the kitchen …_

"Coffee's ready!" called Mina, the Second Cook. This was the signal each morning for a general break.

Several of the staff lined up, cups in hand, and Mina doled out the hot, black beverage. She frowned at one of the dish-washers, a young fellow named Klaus, when he held out his extra-large cup. "I'm not a fool, Klaus."

"Pleeeease?" He tried a little pout.

"Forget it. You get one ladle first off, just like everyone else. You want seconds, come back in half an hour."

"Poop."

After the eleven staff members who took coffee got their rations, everyone found a seat somewhere and took a load off for a few minutes. Breakfast was already prepped, awaiting only word from upstairs that the royals were hungry. They usually had to go through the motions twice, one time for the Queen and then an hour or two – or three – later for Princess Anna. Elsa's portion of coffee was already set aside, keeping warm. Ordinarily she already would have had some, but everyone knew that she'd been hurt and was convalescing. Also, quite out of the ordinary, Anna had been up early and already breakfasted with her Prince.

Klaus had plopped down beside his friend Marda, who preferred beer. She wrinkled her nose at his coffee. "Don't know how you can drink that stuff."

"You just don't know what's good." He took a long, appreciative sniff and then slurped it. "Ahhhhhhhh…"

Marda tossed back about half her beer, and smacked her lips. "Nah. Too hot for coffee this time of year. Need somethin' cooler."

"Heh. Yeah, maybe the Queen can fix that. You see all that ice in the ballroom?"

"No, and you shouldn't, either!" answered Marda darkly. "Sneakin' around up there like some kinda thief."

"I think it's dead clever of her, being able to make ice like that. Mighty useful." He nodded toward her beer. "Keep that cold for you, I'd wager."

"Humph. Don't much trust magic, myself. Dangerous stuff, that. Never know what you're gonna stir up. Why, my old Granny …" She dropped the rest of that sentence, staring intently at Klaus's face. "Hey. You feel okay?"

"You know … now that you mention it, it does … feel … kinda hot … in here." His hand began to tremble hard enough that he set his cup on the floor.

"Yeah, you're sweatin' up a storm." She jerked her head around at the sound of a mug shattering on the tiles. "What the heck?"

The two cooks were both doubled over in pain. Two maids had fainted and lay sprawled out on the floor. Half a dozen more members of the kitchen staff were showing varying signs of distress.

Marda, though in a lowly position, was a keen observer of detail, and she noticed immediately that all those with coffee were getting sick. She jumped up and yelled, "There's somethin' wrong with the coffee! Don't drink any more of it!"

Kai, the head waiter, who preferred a little wine of a morning, took in the situation. "Marda, run as fast as ever you can and fetch the doctor!"

Hans didn't like magic. What little he knew of it made him terribly nervous. He liked his explanations neat and tidy … the same way he liked his assassinations. When the soft, blue-white light began swirling around Elsa's hand, he backed away.

She noticed. The light went out. She huddled into herself.

Anna took a step toward her, held out a tentative hand. "Elsa?"

"It's always going to be that way. People will always be scared of me, of my magic." Lower, she mumbled, "My curse."

"What do you …" That's when Anna noticed Hans pressed up against the door. She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, for the Lord's sake! Hans! What is _wrong_ with you?"

He took a long breath, blew it out slowly. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Baloney. Are you seriously _afraid_ of Elsa's powers? Have you been listening _at all?"_

Elsa, in a tiny voice, said, "Anna, maybe you'd better go."

Whirling around, her eyes flying wide, Anna stuttered, "Wha-what?!"

"No! No, I-I don't mean … what I mean is … well, the Prince is … he seems … uneasy. Maybe the two of you could take a walk and … you can come back later?"

"Oh. So, no shutting me out, right?"

"Oh, no! No, never! Never again, Anna. I promise." She began to slide back under the covers. "But, to be perfectly honest, I'm feeling tired again. If you don't mind …"

"Of course! We'll … we'll just have a little walk around the castle." She brightened a bit. "Say, the coffee should be ready by now. Hans, do you take coffee?"

"I could do with a cup, thanks."

"Great. We ate breakfast too early to get any. That's why we had tea. But we can have some now, and it's the good stuff! Come on, you'll love it." And she pulled him down the hall.

To be continued...

* * *

 **This chapter is written by Concolor44. So, I would like to give my thankfulness, gratitude and appreciation to him for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Here are some points of information he has given me: Cyanide is an extremely stable compound. Boiling has no effect on it. The poison will be just as potent. The only advantage the staff will have is that it will be further diluted by the large volume of coffee being made. Also, since the coffee will be hot, they will sip it slowly and so they won't get too big a dose before they start feeling the effects. That's why the staff just gets sick instead of dying outright.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Assassin

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to Concolor44 for writing this chapter.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **raven678** **-** Thank you, I'm so glad you loved the previous chapter. I've made a right decision by not killing anyone off (especially Elsa). I'm also glad that Elsa and Anna are bonding. I will make sure to get Hans the heck out later. Anna won't meet Kristoff in this story as I want to focus on the sisterly relationship between Elsa and Anna. So you think the trolls will be able to help Elsa control her powers. As for me, I think what Elsa really needs is Anna. Their strong love towards each other will lead Elsa in learning how to control her powers.

 **Guest -** Yes, I agree with you. It's indeed nice to see Elsa and Anna bonding after so long. No, the staff are not going to die.

 **Dislike drama -** Sorry, but this story is about sisterly drama and I intend to put more sisterly drama tension scenes in the future chapters.

 **BellaCullen931 -** Thank you! :) Here is more, you can see what happens when Anna and Hans are heading to the kitchen for coffee and if Kai and Marda will be able to stop them. Yes, I agree; Anna puts Hans to his place and defending Elsa was priceless. That is my favorite part in the previous chapter.

 **pinksakura271 -** Yes, I agree that Anna is so right and the metaphor of Elsa playing the piano was indeed beautiful. Elsa needs to practice learning to control her ice powers by using them ;-) Like you said, if she never uses them, it's accidents waiting to occur, which was one of the reasons Elsa accidentally revealed her powers at the ballroom. Well, at least it leads to Elsa  & Anna reforming their torn relationship. The part where Hans freaking out about Elsa making a little snowball was my favorite for the previous chapter. He was scared of Elsa's powers and would never understand someone like Elsa. Elsa is special and unique but what really matters is she has a good heart. Yes, Marda was right not wanting coffee or she will be poisoned too. And of course beer or any type of alcohol is not right.

 **moohamjang -** Yes, I agree with you; Hans indeed deserves to take the coffee that has been added with his poison. Thank you so much, I'm very glad you liked it. I also like the sister bonding. Good news for you since I intend to put more drama in the future chapters. And don't worry, I've decided that no one is going to die. As for Olaf, I haven't decided whether to include him or not in this story.

 **Protoestrella1 –** That's great, you understand all that stuff about the coffee. Yes, I agree that what really matters is that Elsa is fine. It's really satisfying seeing Hans frustrated state after his plan to kill Elsa has failed. Yes, the staff will be fine. Well, I haven't decided if Elsa will be able to build her ice castle or if Olaf will ever exist. Anyway, here's more for you to read.

 **disneylover115 -** Thank you! Anna is not afraid of Elsa's powers, that's why she thinks it won't do her harm. Yes, she wants to help her sister regain confidence, which I agree that it is a good move on her part. And yeah, the staff drank the coffee with the poison, but they will be fine. Anyway, here is the update. :)

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Yes, I'm also glad that Anna is using logic to make Elsa realize that she needs to practice using her powers. :) Although Elsa's injury still causing her pain, but there's nothing to worry about. Elsa is still healing but she will be fine. :) And it's very satisfying seeing Hans scared of Elsa's magic when all she was doing was just MAKING A SNOWBALL. XD I would be very happy if Hans end up drinking a diluted version of his own poison! But you have to read this chapter to know what's going to happen. I promise Elsa will feel better soon, physically and emotionally. You don't have to apologize for the late review because I'm VERY grateful and happy because you reviewed it. So, thank you so much. :) Anyway, I'm the one who should apologize for not updating in such a long time.

 **sassyfriend -** Thank you so much. Here's more for you to read.

 **Llamaface613 -** I'm so glad you love my story! Thank you! I watched X-Men but I don't think Elsa is an ancestor of Bobby "Iceman" even though they're both cryokinetics and were born with their powers.

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you very much! And here is the next chapter!

 **QueenElsaTheFab -** Here is the update! I'm so glad you love this story! :D

 **On to the story!**

* * *

 _In the kitchen …_

The royal physician had secured that lofty role by being the best in the land at what he did. Among his many talents was a familiarity with several of the more common poisons. This was a fairly standard practice for people in his line of work, poison being a favored method of assassination. So he knew how to recognize – and moreover, how to treat – cyanide poisoning when he saw it. He had spotted the symptoms almost at once. "Who made the coffee?"

Kai pointed at the Second Cook, who was currently too dizzy to stand.

"Hmm. Well, unless she's suicidal, it wasn't her." He thought for a moment and asked, "Where is the coffee supply?"

The bag of beans was quickly produced, as was the grinder. He inspected both, sniffing carefully, and finally shook his head. "Not here."

"What isn't?" Kai wanted to know.

"The smell of almonds. I'm convinced cyanide was used here, and it has a characteristic smell. Clever of the assassin to mask it with coffee. One would really have to know what he was looking for, and straining to detect it under the aroma of dark roast."

"So you think this was intentional?"

The doctor scoffed. "You think someone would _**accidently**_ slip a deadly poison into the castle coffee supply? Please."

"An excellent point."

Taking another avenue, the physician asked, "Who fetched the water for the coffee?"

"It comes from that pump, there, at the end of the kitchen. And the same water was used for tea earlier, so that can't be it."

"Is that the only source of water for the coffee? You're sure?" Dropping his voice to a whisper, he continued, "I would hate to think that someone on staff would do this."

"Never!" insisted Kai. "Everyone here is fiercely loyal to …" He stopped. Stroked his chin.

"Something occur to you?"

Kai turned and walked over to one of the maids. "Brigid? Was there any water in the Queen's pitcher when you brought it back?"

Mopping her brow with a shaky hand, she nodded. "It was … full. Queen … hadn't touched it. Slept all night."

"Where's the pitcher?"

She pointed. He trotted over to it. "Has it been washed yet?"

"No, sir."

There was a tiny bit of water left in the bottom. The doctor dabbed his finger in it, then held it under his nose. His expression instantly hardened.

Kai gasped and said, "You mean that's …"

The doctor nodded. "This would seem to be the source."

Both men shuddered as the same thought raced across their minds: _The assassin had been in the Queen's room!_

Kai ran out of the kitchen as fast as his bulk would allow. He had to speak with the Captain of the Queen's Own Guard **right now** _._

Hans only gave half an ear to Anna's prattling. He kept going over and over where his plan had failed. _How could I have known? I couldn't! There was no way. It's just … too incredible. Who knew she had immunity to poison? Does that mean I'll have to stab her myself? Maybe a drowning? Wait, does she even ever get_ _ **on**_ _a boat? What am I missing? There has to be a way …_

"Hans?"

He dragged his attention back to the present. The redhead had asked him something. "Um … sorry. A lot on my mind. Please forgive me."

"Oh, sure. I'm that way a lot."

 _I'll just bet you are_ , he thought. "What was your question?"

"Did you still want any coffee? We've sort of … been preoccupied." She offered him a shy smile.

 _Hook, line, and sinker_ , he thought, but his smile **appeared** genuine as he answered. "Sure! You're right, though, the, ah, _gardens_ are very … beautiful." He made sure she knew he wasn't just talking about the gardens. Her blush told him all he needed to know. "But coffee sounds good. Lead the way." _Hmm. Maybe … maybe I can trick Elsa into hitting Anna with her magic again. That would take care of … no, no … I'd have to wait until after we're married, and Elsa hasn't given us permission yet. At this point I'm nothing but a suitor. Damn!_

But they didn't make it to the kitchen. Instead, a cluster of the Guard found them and hustled them back to Elsa's room. The Queen was sitting up in her bed again, her ashen face drawn and troubled. It lightened somewhat when Anna came in. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried."

"Worried? About what?"

Motioning for Anna to come closer, Elsa bent until her lips were right by Anna's ear. "This is just between us for now, okay?"

Anna, struck by the solemnity of her sister's actions, only nodded.

"Sit on the bed, please."

Happy to oblige, Anna sat.

Elsa made as if she were going to place a hand on Anna's, but stopped herself. _Not yet_ , she thought.

"Anna …" And her whisper dropped so low the Princess could barely hear it. "Please don't … react when I tell you this." She drew a fortifying breath. "There is an assassin in the castle."

It took everything Anna had to keep from screaming. She bit her lip until it bruised. "Elsa," Her voice was just as low. "… are you sure?"

"Someone poisoned my pitcher of water. I was asleep, though, and didn't get any, thank God. Brigid took it to the kitchen this morning, and made coffee with it."

Anna's fisted hands covered her mouth, her eyes enormous. "What … how …"

"Nobody died, but … eleven of them are still sick. Dr. Johansson is treating them. But, Anna …" And this time she did very lightly brush her fingers against Anna's arm. The contact was reassuring. "… that means the assassin was here. In my room. While I slept."

A shiver of dread raced across Anna's body. "But … but there are guards to keep the Family Wing safe!"

"Yes, I know. So the assassin must be highly skilled. One of the best. Why he didn't just knife me … ugh. I've been shaking ever since I found out."

"Seriously." Anna glanced around, counting. "So. Six of the Guard here now. That's good. He might not try to be subtle next time."

It was that whole idea of _'next time'_ that was bothering Elsa. She hung her head and wrapped her arms around herself again. "And what if he kills someone … next time? What if someone hates me enough to not care if anyone else dies, as long as he can kill me?" She couldn't suppress a small shudder. "What have I done to Arendelle?"

Despite keeping their conversation to low whispers, Hans picked up enough of it to guess what had happened. Silently, he cursed himself for a fool. He hadn't bothered to check on when Elsa's water was changed, and it had cost him the element of surprise. This was definitely going to complicate things. He needed some time alone to think and revise his plans.

"Anna, I believe I'm going to go back to my room for a bit to-"

"Oh, No You Are Not!"

Her vehemence startled him. "What?"

Glancing back at Elsa, Anna nibbled her lip (wincing when she scraped the injured area) and asked, "Can we tell him?"

Elsa's eyes darted between the two of them for a few seconds. Then she gave a single, small nod.

"Hans … I need you to stay here, in this room, with us. It's … dangerous in the castle right now."

"Dangerous?"

"There's a … um, someone tried to kill Elsa. There is an assassin loose in the grounds somewhere. Probably. I mean, he's probably still here. He'd want to confirm that …" She blinked and swallowed. "Anyway, he's most likely around. It's not safe to just roam the halls."

Hans pretended to be shocked. "But what about the servants? The guards? Are they safe?"

"The Captain made sure that everyone is moving about in groups of at least three, so, yeah. We think so. But you …" She poked him in the chest. "… are a royal. He's targeting royals."

Elsa murmured, "He's targeting _me_."

"That doesn't signify," insisted Anna. "Hans needs to stay where I know he's safe."

The Prince almost smirked at the irony of the situation.

Motioning Anna closer, Elsa whispered, "I have to use the privy."

"Oh. Okay. You need any help?"

"Um … Maybe? Would you mind?"

"Not in the least." She reached for Elsa's coverlet, but the Queen cleared her throat sharply. "What?"

"I'm not … presentable. Could everyone else please wait in the hall?"

Anna shooed the men out the door, then aided her sister into the necessary room.

Hans paced from one side of the hall to the other. Three guards stood watch to his left, and the other three to his right. Anna's injunction was one they took seriously.

 _Time. Time is the issue. I'm running out of time. Think, Hans, think!_

To be continued...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I don't have any excuses but there were some circumstances that hold me from posting this chapter. It took a long time which made me really frustrated and eventually, I gave up. And for that, I am very sorry.**

 **However, recently, I received PM's from Frozenmyheart, CrueFan21 and QueenElsaTheFab asking me about this story. It made me feel bad and I decided to post this chapter. I don't know if my readers are still going to read this story since it had been on hiatus for a very long time. And because of that, I'm sorry to announce that it would depend on the number of reviews I'll get for me to post the next chapter.**

 **Since I don't know whether I would continue this story or not, I'm going to say this right away. I want to give my thankfulness, gratitude and appreciation to MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot for giving me the confidence/encouragement to write my own Frozen fanfiction and for all the ideas you gave me along while I write this story. Without you, this story wouldn't even exist in the first place. So, thank you very much.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time (Hopefully).**


	12. The Investigation

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to Concolor44 for writing this chapter.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Well, Hans knows how to deceive everyone. He is a cunning man and can fool people easily. Even when I watched Frozen for the first time, I thought he's a good guy until he revealed his plan. And in the movie, Hans indeed succeeded in tricking Elsa to believe him when he said that Anna's dead because of her, although we all knew Anna's still alive at that time albeit barely. And yes, it's not Elsa's fault for being targeted. I just wanted to comfort Elsa and convince her NOT to blame herself for everything. She always does that! Anyway, thank you for being considerate!:) To tell you the truth, I'm almost going to abandon this story.:P And for that, I'm sorry. And of course I have to thank you, after all you have been helping me with this story. And I like all the ideas you've given me.:)

 **pinksakura271 -** I would continue this story as long as I have the supports from my readers. You will know what happens to the sisters and Hans when you read this chapter. Yes, the doctor is miraculous and you were right; it wouldn't be an accident if someone puts the poison in the staff's coffee supply! Indeed, Elsa  & Anna are worried for one another's safety & not themselves because they love each other so much. And yes, with Anna wanted Hans to stay in the room, with them, I agree that it would be like giving a burglar keys to your house so he can steal things easier.

 **MysteriousGal10** **-** Thank you for the compliment :)

 **vinzgirl** **-** Thank you. I'm glad you're still reading and finally left a review.

 **Dislike drama -** Well, I already told you that this story is about sisterly drama and I'm sorry that you hate my recklessness (although I don't think I am reckless). FYI, I want my story to have 'sisterly drama tension scenes' and since you want to avoid that, I suggest you to stop reading this story. Elsa and Anna are sisters and will always be. That is the truth, so I really don't understand why you can't stand that.

 **QueenElsaTheFab -** Well, here is more for you to read! :D And thank you for the compliment! :D

 **badbloodkiller1 -** Thank you, and yes, I think I'm going to keep writing this story.

 **Guest** **-** Yes, the staff are alright. Hans won't be able to go near Elsa once he's captured! Just read this chapter and you'll see.

 **BellaCullen931** **-** Thank you so much for the compliments. Yes, I've decided to continue this fic. And as long as I have the supports from my readers, I will carry on.

 **CrueFan21** **-** Thank you. Yes, the danger is so close, but unfortunately they don't realize it was Hans all along. And we all know Elsa is a great ruler, which is one of the reasons why she's concerned about the welfare of her people. She doesn't want other people to die just because someone (Hans) is after her. Anyway, I've decided to continue this story. And maybe after it's completed, I would think of writing a one shot story about Anna and Elsa. But I can't promise it though.

 **moohamquest** **-** I would continue this story as long as I have the supports from my readers. Thank you for all the compliments and for making this fanfic as one of your favorite fanfic.

 **Protoestrella1** **-** Well, there's no one guarding Elsa's room as the guards thought there would be no more threat since the Duke of Weselton and his men has been locked up in the dungeon! But you were right; it's so disappointing that they've let an intruder be near their queen and almost kill her! Anyway, thank you for being one of my loyal readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it. And you were right with your guess too. This chapter is the one with action and drama, and the next chapter would include more of the sisterly bonding time. Thank you very much for your support and compliments. And I like that you quoted Elsa - couldn't hold it back anymore. That's nice and it certainly proves your love to Elsa and Frozen. You indeed are an amazing Frozen Fan.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

When Elsa was comfortably back in bed, with a widely-beaming Anna seated near her, she called, "You may all come back in now."

Her Captain led them in. He bowed. "Your Majesty."

She inclined her head to acknowledge his bow. "Captain. You have news?"

"Not yet, Majesty, but the search continues."

Anna's ears pricked up. "Search?"

Elsa explained, "Before you and Hans returned I had instructed the Guard to begin looking for the assassin. Very discreetly, of course." She let go a dejected sigh. "There are enough people alarmed already."

"We will find him, Your Majesty. There are many of us, and the castle a well-known area. He can't hide forever."

Hans forced down a giggle. Hiding in plain sight seemed to be working just fine.

"I truly hope you're right, Captain. The uncertainty weighs heavily on my mind."

What neither of them had mentioned, and what might have worried Hans if they had, was that the Guard had been instructed to conduct a thorough search of everyone's personal effects. No exceptions. Doctor Johansson was _determined_ to track down the source of that poison.

Ole Rolfsson had been a member of the Queen's Own Guard for about two years. He was a solid, dependable soldier, the tallest man in the unit and easily the strongest, and wicked skilled with a knife. He also (though he'd told no one) had developed a rather strong crush on Queen Elsa. That the Duke of Weselton had instructed his guards to kill her incensed him as few other things in his life. Her wounding had been like an arrow in his own heart. All of the Guard were fiercely loyal, but none more so than Ole.

His Captain, however, was neither blind nor stupid, and had deduced Ole's infatuation some time back. For that reason, he had assigned the big Guard to search the Royal Guest apartments; he figured they held the least chance of getting Ole upset. As there was currently only one royal guest – Hans – it narrowed his field considerably. Nevertheless, he had made a search of the other seven suites before tackling the Prince's room. In his experience, royals never traveled light, and Hans was no exception. His wardrobe was crammed with outfits, at least two dozen, and there were three large trunks besides.

A methodical sort, Ole went through the hanging clothes first, then the trunk of smallclothes and jewelry and ornate bric-a-brac. But it was in the second trunk, the smallest of the group, that Ole came across something that set alarm bells ringing in his head.

Doctor Johansson had emphasized two things: they were to check for an aroma of bitter almonds, and they were under no circumstances to taste anything they found. If the thinly diluted toxin was strong enough to sicken eleven people after one or two sips of contaminated coffee, a single drop from the source might kill.

Ole found the stoppered vial in a long, flat box at the bottom of the trunk. It was one of six, three of them slightly colored, two clear as water … and the last one empty. He lifted the vial out carefully, pulled the stopper out, and sniffed it. The dark grimace on his face when he smelled almonds promised severe pain to someone. He ran straight back to the Captain.

When the Captain knocked for entrance to Elsa's chamber, it was to find her 'resting her eyes', with Anna hovering over her protectively. There were four of the Guard in the room, and two stationed just outside the door. The Captain, however, had four more Guards with him, plus Doctor Johansson.

Anna sat up in alarm. "Captain? What's going on?"

Elsa had come awake by that point, grunting with pain as she tried to sit up. Anna said, "Can I help you? Please?"

Guarded eyes locked with Anna's. She hadn't actually allowed Anna to touch her earlier, only get her a cane and then stand by at the ready in case she lost her balance to and from the privy. "I don't … I haven't …"

"It's okay. I understand."

The Captain and his four new Guards (Ole being one) had subtly moved to surround Hans.

Doctor Johansson cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but there is a matter which we must needs discuss."

She gave him her attention. "Yes, doctor?"

"As you know we have made a thorough search of the castle in an attempt to find the assassin. It happens that we were successful."

All _three_ of the royals present (for different reasons) gave a start. "Really," said Anna in a hushed voice. "So you have him? You know who he is?"

"We do."

Hans was, at that moment, one of the most confused people on the planet. Was there someone else who wanted Elsa dead? That would be the most amazing stroke of luck in his favor. He might even be able to blame her death, when he finally managed it, on this other assassin. Of course he'd need more information …

But his world dropped out from under him when the doctor pulled out his empty vial of poison, turned to stare him in the eye, and said, "Prince Hans was the one who tried to kill you. This - along with five other poisons - was found in a trunk in his room."

Hans had good reflexes. He almost got his sword unsheathed before the guards to either side grabbed his arms; Ole's knife was at his throat in an instant, and Hans stopped struggling. The Captain took his sword while another of the Guard searched him, finding a knife in his boot.

Anna had jumped to her feet. "Wait! That's not possible! How? Why?" She searched for words, finally yelling, "This doesn't make any sense!"

"It does," countered the Captain, "if you happen to be dead last in line for the throne in your homeland, you want to rule a country of your own, and there's a reigning Queen between you and said throne."

Anna took a step in his direction. Another. "Hans? Tell them. Tell them it wasn't you."

He only sneered at her, then turned a gaze of pure hatred on Elsa. "You just had to survive, didn't you? Everything would have been perfect if that arrow had only done its job."

Recoiling as if slapped, Anna staggered back and sat down beside Elsa. She kept mouthing, _**No**_ , though no sound came out.

Addressing his men, the Captain said, "Take him to the dungeon. Load him down with every last bit of chain he can bear without suffocating. We'll deal with him in a bit." He turned and saluted Elsa. "Will there be anything else, Your Majesty?"

Not really capable of speech at that point, she could only shake her head.

"Very good." And he left.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I was really surprised to see many of my readers still want me to continue writing this story. I thought people would lose interest or forget about this story after it had been on hiatus for such a long time. So, I want to thank all of you for the encouragements and supports you've given me.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Oh, and FYI, the next chapter would be about sisterly bonding time between Elsa and Anna. Please tell me if there's something you want me to write or what the sisters should talk about.**

 **Till next time.**


	13. Sister Talk

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to NicPie for beta-ing.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **raven678 -** You're welcome! I'm glad too that Hans was discovered, especially since he was captured before he could harm Elsa! You'll see how Elsa and Anna are going to repair their relationship in this chapter and in the future chapters too!

 **QueenElsaTheFab -** Thank you! :D Here is more for you to read!

 **Guest -** I am so glad too that Hans got caught before he could hurt Elsa. Now that he's in the dungeon, he won't be able to make another attempt on Elsa's life. Yeah, poor Anna, she's heartbroken but at least she and Elsa are safe.

 **Blazertracer -** You mean make Hans get his revenge for being captured after trying to kill Elsa? I'm sorry but I don't want to do that because I believe Hans deserves to be in the dungeon.

 **Time traveling -** I'm sorry but I don't think it's right for Elsa and Anna to go back in time to prevent the separation and isolation. Something worse could happen to the sisters. I've read many related Frozen fanfiction to say that.

 **Frozenmyheart** **-** Yes, I'm continuing this story. Thank you so much for the compliments. I'm happy you finally left a review, my friend. And thanks for the advice!

 **BellaCullen931** **-** Thank you for the compliment! Yes, poor Anna. I really feel bad for her. Having to deal with Hans' treachery was too much for her. And I agree with your suggestion, she and Elsa could discuss that. So, thank you so much. :) I've incorporated it in this chapter. I hope you are satisfied with the outcome. :)

 **FandomRighter** **-** Anna IS very surprised with what Prince Hans did. But I'm sorry her reaction was not what you anticipated since it seems to me that you expected more than that. You could give me some suggestions on how I could improve though. I would really appreciate that.

 **pinksakura271** **-** Yes, the Captain of the guard was right. Hans certainly couldn't hide forever  & with a thorough search of everyone's belongings, the source of the poison had been found. I believe Ole wanted to kill Hans too when he brought his knife at his throat. And yes, this chapter focuses on the sisterly bonding. Thanks for the suggestion but I'm pretty sure Anna doesn't know about Ole's crush on Elsa. And while Elsa could tell Anna the sisterly "I told you so" about Hans, I don't think she would do that considering Anna is still in shock from what just happened. Maybe she could tease Anna about that when they are closer.

 **moohamquest** **-** Yes indeed! Hans finally got busted, yeah! You'll know how Anna reacts to that when you read this chapter. And of course she's going to apologize to Elsa for that. It's in this chapter too. As for the sisterly bonding, I hope you are satisfied with what I've written here. And thank you for the compliment.

 **sassyfriend** **-** I feel bad for Anna too. She clearly believed Hans was in love with her but thank goodness he's on his way to prison now!  
Sorry to hear about your uncle. I hope the doctors could remove the cancer and the blood clots in both his lungs and leg.

 **my-secret-garden -** Thank you so much for the compliments. I'm glad you thought the sister-bonding was perfect. Hans reactions while waiting to see the effects of the poison on Elsa was priceless and worth it IMO XD And I would continue this story as long as I have the supports from my readers!

 **Guest -** I love to have them hug but Elsa is still afraid of touching Anna for fear of hurting her sister with her powers as shown in this chapter! For now, I want to focus on the conversation between the sisters but I promise they will get to hug each other later.

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you! And here is the next chapter, focusing on the sisterly bonding between Anna and Elsa. Thank you for the suggestion. Yes, they should talk about things like their favorite books, seasons as you mentioned, but I think it would be uncomfortable talking about things like that with Elsa having to worry about her powers. Since Elsa still doesn't know the key to controlling her powers, I think those things could wait.

 **Protoestrella1 -** It's normal to smile and keep smiling while you are reading. I do that a lot especially when I read about Anna and Elsa bonding. And yes, it's not the sisters' fault. Hans managed to fool me too in Frozen. I believe that bastard could fool anyone! Anyway, I'm so happy you are enjoying my fanfiction. And thank you very much for the compliments. I don't like pairing Elsa either because I think she is fine by herself. You're right and I agree with you. I'm glad we share the same thought.  
And yes, I agree that Anna and Elsa have a lot of catching up to do. But at the moment, Elsa still has an issue with her powers. I think the sisters should deal with that first before they talk about other things. But I promise when Elsa has learned the key to controlling her powers, I will write about all the things you suggested. I totally agree when you said understanding the past could make them closer.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

After the door was closed, it was now only the two of them in the queen's room. Anna was still trembling because of Hans' unexpected treacherous deed. It had never occurred in her mind that the Southern Isles prince would manipulate and use her for his schemes. She had always believed he was sincere and genuinely in love with her. The princess couldn't believe how easily she had been tricked and deceived.

Elsa felt bad for her little sister. Anna certainly didn't deserve to be treated like that.

 _Why is it always Anna who has to suffer? She has already suffered because of me and now that twofaced guy has broken her heart._

The young queen looked her sister right in the eyes, feeling remorse.

 _Oh Anna, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you._

After several minutes of recovering from the shock, the princess finally calmed a little bit. But she was still upset about what happened at Elsa's coronation just several days ago. Anna had accepted the cunning prince's proposal to marry him without much thought. She felt so stupid and foolish for trusting him.

Even more than that, she felt very dejected and guilty for hurting Elsa's feelings by saying that she didn't know anything about love. Turned out, Elsa was right all along. The princess also realized that she had almost lost her big sister - the only family member she had left - for good because she'd been too desperate for love to accept her advice. Elsa would be dead and she would be left holding the queen's dead body if Hans had succeeded with his plan.

The younger of the two looked at the older girl, to find she was looking back at her with a concerned expression.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

The queen waited for the distressed princess to say something. She was really worried for her little sister.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then bit her bottom lip. It was a habit the princess developed when she got nervous.

"Ermm..."

The younger woman tried to say something but she couldn't form any word. She was very disappointed with herself.

Seeing that her sister was having problems saying whatever it was that she wanted to say, Elsa began.

"I'm sorry about Hans."

"What? No, no, no! Don't be! It was my fault. I shouldn't have trusted someone I just met." Anna lowered her head in shame and continued. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the things I said to you at the ballroom."

The princess sighed heavily. She was clearly feeling embarrassed.

Anna lifted her head to look the queen in the eyes and said, "You were right, Elsa. And I don't know what would have happened if I married him. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. It would have been my fault. I... I..."

Anna buried her face in her arms, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Oh, I am so stupid," she murmured.

It was then Elsa heard her sister sniffling. The young queen longed to hold the princess in her arms, to hug the girl until her sister was feeling better, but she still couldn't do it for fear of hurting Anna. So, instead she tried to sooth the depressed princess with comforting words.

"Shhh, don't cry. It's okay, Anna. It was not your fault. You didn't know."

"But..."

"Hey, it's alright. You are here now, and so am I. It's all over. Hans won't be able to do anything to us anymore. So, you don't have to think about any of that."

The princess raised her head and wiped the tears that had managed to fall on her freckled cheeks.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I just want what's best for you."

Hearing that, the princess finally formed a small smile. She felt very blessed and grateful to have Elsa as her big sister.

"You know, Elsa, you really are the best sister ever!"

The queen's expression crumbled instantly.

 _No, I could never be the best sister after ignoring you; after shutting you out for more than 10 years. I didn't even open my door when you came to me after attending our parents' funeral. There's no way I could be the best sister after everything I did._ The queen thought. "More like the worst sister ever," she muttered.

"What?! Elsa, what did you say?"

"It's nothing," she answered and tried to fake a smile.

Anna didn't say anything about her sister's remark but the princess knew Elsa was hiding something behind her facade. She saw how the queen went stiff the moment she complimented her as the best sister ever. She didn't understand why the older girl seemed upset after hearing that. She should be happy.

Wanting to cheer her sister up, Anna thought of changing the topic. Realizing there was still an issue with Elsa's powers, the princess was determined to help her big sister. Elsa still hadn't been able to control them.

"Elsa, can I hold your hand?"

The young queen instantaneously dropped her gaze and wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach. She winced and gasped in pain when she accidentally brushed her wound. She had almost forgotten about her injury. She took a deep breath and brought her hands down on her lap.

It appeared Anna didn't see Elsa's expression and didn't comprehend why her sister straightaway changed the position of her hands, but the younger woman took it as a good sign.

 _That's better._ She assumed.

"Please, Elsa. I just want to help you. You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to live in fear. Cause from now on, I will be right here. With you."

To be continued...

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	14. Progress

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Thank you to Concolor44 for writing this chapter.

Special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **raven678 -** I'm glad too that Elsa and Anna are talking to each other! Elsa will learn how to control her powers... starting from this chapter. And yes, she would be so much happier when that happens! You could see how Elsa and Anna repair their relationship in this chapter too. Yes, you are right, the sisters clearly need to talk, and start understanding.

 **Frozenmyheart -** I wanted the chapter to be full of emotion, so I'm very glad I managed to pull that off and made it really touching. I'm glad too that Elsa and Anna are finally bonding together. And thank you so much for the compliments. It really made me happy.

 **Time traveling -** Thank you for stating your opinion. And I'm sorry our opinion is different. But I agree that Elsa doesn't deserve to be isolated. Elsa's powers and Ingrid's powers are amazing, but they could be dangerous if they're out of control. Poor Helga, she's dead and it's because of the Duke of Weselton. I felt so bad for Ingrid when that happened. Helga certainly didn't deserve to die. Frozen is about Elsa and Anna. While Ingrid and Helga were not in Frozen, I think we should be grateful that they were added in Once Upon A Time, together with Elsa and Anna. Anyway, Frozen is LOOSELY based on the Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale The Snow Queen, that's why they are different. And I think the idea of portraying Hans as a bad guy in Frozen is unique because we didn't expect him to be a villain in the movie.

 **Guest -** I agree with you; it's indeed nice to see Elsa comforting Anna. And yes, one baby step at a time. Also, I promise the sisters will get to hug each other later.

 **BellaCullen931 -** Thank you for the compliment! And thanks for the idea, I'm so glad you liked how it was incorporated into the chapter. :)

 **moohamquest -** I'm very glad you are satisfied with what I wrote in the previous chapter. Although Elsa is afraid of her power, she still tried to sooth Anna... and she succeeded. Oh, Elsa really loves her sister.

 **pinksakura271 -** That's right, Anna was not stupid. And yes, I agree that love could make people blind. But everything is okay now, Hans can't harm them anymore. As for what Anna said to Elsa in the ballroom, it has hurt Elsa so much. So, as you said, it will take baby steps. And letting the sisters hold hand is a good start. And that's exactly what happens in this chapter. Also, you got that right, Anna's lines are indeed a reference to the song at the ice palace.

 **CrueFan21 -** You don't have to apologize for the late review. As long as you review, it would make me happy. And thank you for the compliments. I also like it when Elsa lets Anna hold her hand, but sadly, that didn't happen in the previous chapter. Don't worry though, because it's in this chapter.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Yes, Hans is so dumb for leaving the evidence in his possessions! And it's true what you said; if he's really smart, he would plant it in someone else's stuff. Elsa is still afraid of hurting Anna, which is why she wouldn't let Anna help her walk to the bathroom.:/ Oh, poor Elsa and Anna. I'm sure nothing bad would happen if Elsa let Anna help her. :) I agree; it's certainly hilarious seeing Hans confused state when Johansson said the search for evidence was successful. Hans has definitely been stupid for thinking he wouldn't get caught! Anyway, I felt so bad for Elsa and Anna. Anna doesn't deserve to be deceived by the creep prince. And how dare the bastard told Elsa that she should be dead - makes me want to punch him in the face. You're right; both sisters need hugs.  
I was sooo happy when you said the previous chapter is your favorite so far. You really made my day that day. But I think this chapter is better. Anyway, I agree; Elsa and Anna are so sweet when they talk to each other. Biting her lip is one of Anna's habits when she's nervous as shown several times in Frozen. I could see Elsa does that too (but just like you said - only when she's with someone she trusts!). And thank you very much for your thoughtful suggestion. I'll try to remember it when I write the rest of the story! :) Good news; Elsa and Anna are going to hold each other's hand in this chapter.:) And by the way, I'm so glad you could tell that it's Anna's lines from the FTFTIF Reprise at the end of the previous chapter! :P

 **Eveleech -** I'm very glad you liked how I showed that Elsa was very regretful for almost killing the Duke's henchmen. Elsa is definitely not a murderer, she's just trying to protect herself. And I certainly agree when you said Elsa is a misunderstood, confused young lady who happens to be born with an ability she cannot control.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

"Can I help you? Please?"

Guarded eyes locked with Anna's. She hadn't actually allowed Anna to touch her earlier, only get her a cane and then stand by at the ready in case she lost her balance to and from the privy. "I don't … I haven't …"

"It'll be okay."

"But, Anna … it's always there. Always waiting to get loose, ready to burst out if I relax my control. I just can't trust myself to-"

"Elsa, stop it. Like I said before, _this_ is the problem. Not that you _have_ these powers, but that you have no _practice_ in using them."

The Queen took a long time to weigh those words. "But all I've ever done before is suppress them."

"Even when we were young?"

"… Well …"

"You said it yourself. We hashed this out earlier. You were fine using your ice magic until I got hurt." She thought of something. "Was that the first time?"

"First time for what?"

"Me getting hit with your magic."

"Oh. Well, yes."

"Just as I suspected. It's like I said before. You just need practice."

"But I don't know how!"

"Make a snowball."

"That's what you said earlier."

"And I'm right."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Make a snowball. I'll stand over here." She moved away a few steps and waited expectantly.

A quarter minute crawled by as Elsa agonized over this decision. She hadn't intentionally used her abilities in well over a decade. It was always a matter of stomping them back down whenever they leaked out. But Anna – dear, wonderful Anna – seemed so sure. And Elsa hadn't been able to find any flaws in her argument. Finally she said, "Okay." Still mostly supine, she held a slim hand out past the edge of the bed and let the magic flow. Blue-white swirls danced above her palm, gradually coalescing into a large, round ball of snow. It floated in the air, spinning slowly.

"Can you make it go up and down?"

Elsa looked at her sister in surprise. "What?"

"Well, you can already make it float. How far away from you can you get it?"

"You seem awfully interested in this."

"It's an experiment, one I'd think you'd be interested in yourself." Her grin was infectious. "Can you lift it to the ceiling?"

The snowball was shortly bobbing along the crown molding, to the Queen's secret joy. Shockingly, it obeyed her every whim, floating here and there, stopping and spinning. She turned shining eyes on the Princess, whispering, "Thank you."

Anna pointed at the snowball and then cupped her hands in front of her. "Can you put it right here?"

That stopped Elsa. She stared at Anna's hands, whispering, "So … close."

"You aren't making new ice, so it's not a problem. Just float it over in front of me and let it drop. I'll catch it."

Elsa wavered.

"It's perfectly safe. It does exactly what you want it to, see? Go slow, and just let it happen."

Dubiously, the blonde directed the snowball over near Anna. It slowed to a crawl as it got close.

"I'm not moving, Elsa. _You_ have to get it over _here_."

Slowly and more slowly, the icy sphere approached Anna, who gave Elsa encouraging smiles the whole time. When it was maybe a span above her sister's fingers, Elsa released her control over it. The ball plopped gently into her palms.

"Wheeeeeee! That was awesome! That was … whoa … cold-cold-cold-cold!" Quickly was the snowball dropped onto Elsa's bedside table.

"Anna! It will melt there and stain the finish!"

"No problem," she answered, rubbing her hands together. "Just make it go away."

"… What?"

"Make it disappear."

"But … I don't … know how."

"Huh. Well, that's funny. Was it like that when we were little?"

"… Sorry?"

"You said you made snow mounds for me to jump in. Did you just leave them there for the servants to clean up?"

"Oh! Uh … no. No, I didn't want the servants to know. Papa said we weren't to … to …" A single tear tracked her cheek.

Anna sat down beside her (not too close) and said, "Elsa, look at me." When she had the Queen's attention, she continued, "You are an amazing person. You are brave and caring and giving. You put everyone else's needs before your own. Please, Elsa … please understand this, because I think you've got the wrong idea. You, my sister, know more about loving other people than anyone else I know. Who else would sacrifice so much, just to keep me safe?" She moved her hand over until it _**almost**_ touched Elsa's. "I know you love me. You all but gave up your life for me. And I love you just the same. We were best-best-best friends when we were little." Smiling, she wiped away a few happy tears. "Elsa! We can be that close again! And I want that more than anything!"

The Queen's heart felt nearly too full to bear at her sister's marvelous declaration of affection. Without thinking, she put her hand over Anna's and squeezed, smiling through her own tears. "I want that, too."

Anna laced their fingers together. "You," she said lowly, "are so much more than you know."

To be continued...

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	15. Enigma

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

This chapter is not beta-ed. And since my beta reader is having some health issues, I need someone else to beta the rest of this story. If you are willing to help me, please send a PM. Thank you.

And special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **Time traveling -** You just have different opinions than the writers of Frozen and the first half of the fourth season of Once Upon A Time. While it was unfortunate that the parents were killed off, Elsa and Anna were isolated, Helga was killed off, Ingrid was entrapped in the urn when Helga and Ingrid could've been there for their nieces, I think those things happened for some reasons. And even though Elsa and Anna are orphaned sisters, at least they have each other.

 **Dislike canon -** In my opinion, the writers of Frozen have done their best and I like the idea of portraying Prince Hans as the true, real villain in the movie because I think it's unique and really surprising. We could learn something too. Because in real life, there are people like that, someone who pretends to care about us, but their real intention is to take advantage of us.

 **Frozenmyheart -** I'm glad you thought the previous chapter has so much fluffiness. And I certainly agree when you said sister relationship is always unique and not far from the mother daughter relationship. The sisters are repairing their relationship, and with Anna encouraging Elsa to practice using her powers, they would eventually realize that love is the key to controlling them. And you're right; in the process of them mending together, it's reasonable the sisters would argue about something at one point of time. So, if you have any suggestion on what would that be, please tell me because I might use it.

 **pinksakura271 -** Oh yes! The sisters are making marvellous progress. And I agree with you, Elsa used to have control over her powers, but after the accident, she doesn't know how to do it. Anyway, she managed to make a snowball and make it float. And yeah, she could use a target like a bucket or something next time. Thank you for the suggestion. I will credit you if I use it. And I'm happy Anna's sisterly affection is reciprocated and the sisters were able to hold hands.

 **Protoestrella1 -** Thank you so much for the compliments. I'm so glad you loved every word I wrote in Chapter 13! It really made me happy knowing that I've managed to do a good job in portraying the sisters' conversation and feelings with their comfort and understanding towards each other. Also, as you said, Elsa still has to deal with her powers. And you are correct; now that Anna is by her side again, Elsa will be fine. Because Anna is willing to do anything to help her sister.  
Oh yes, they held hands! Elsa is indeed an amazing sister. I agree, she definitely knows what love is since she has sacrificed her life and her happiness to protect Anna. And you are absolutely right when you said Anna was not the only one who did everything for her people and for her sister in Frozen. Because Elsa did that too. Every decision she made was for other people's sake. Because Elsa is a selfless person. And I'm very happy when she got her happiness at the end of the movie. Anyway, thank you for the compliments.

 **BellaCullen931 -** Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was sweet and full of hope! And thank you for the compliment! :)

 **moohamquest -** Thank you for the compliment. I'm so glad you loved it. And Anna will do anything to help Elsa understand her magic. Hopefully, without Elsa accidentally freezes Anna's heart like in the movie.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Thank you for your honest opinion. I've put Elsa's thoughts in this chapter. I hope you are satisfied with it.:) And yup, although Elsa is still scared that she might hurt her sister, Anna still managed to convince Elsa to use her magic to make the snowball and even experiment with it!:) Elsa even held Anna's hand!:) Anna did a wonderful job in getting Elsa to feel comfortable enough to do that, even if she's still frightened. And Anna will do anything to help Elsa gain complete control over her magic. Let's just hope that the whole frozen heart thing in the movie won't happen in this story...:P

 **badbloodkiller1 -** Thank you for the compliment. Also, I haven't decided whether Olaf will make an appearance or not. But you could always give suggestion for this story.

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was a beautiful chapter. I like the snowball part too. And yes, Elsa has to slowly start using her powers again intentionally. Maybe it'll really lead to Olaf coming to life. And thank you for the compliment!

 **On to the story!**

* * *

While Elsa and Anna were expressing their deep affection towards each other, the snowball vanished. Both royal sisters didn't see what just happened and continued to hold each other's hand, feeling really content and warm. It was when the consequences of what possibly would happen hit the young queen, - she could hurt the princess just by touching - that she quickly pulled her hand from the younger woman's grasp.

 _Oh no, what have I done? I shouldn't touch her. What if she got hurt?_

"Anna, are you okay? You're not hurt, right?"

The older girl was very worried and concerned for her little sister, that without realizing what she was doing, the queen used both her hands to check the princess's hand, only to immediately release it again afterward.

"Of course I'm not hurt. Why would I be?" Anna countered, she was clearly feeling confused by her sister's behavior.

 _Because it's not safe. My powers, it's dangerous. I could hurt you. Again._

Elsa lowered her head and shifted her eyes away. She didn't say what was on her mind since the queen knew her little sister would make a fuss over it.

It only took a few second after that for the princess to fully understand the reason for the older girl's strange demeanor. She then released a deep sigh and said, "Elsa, you have to stop worrying about your powers. It won't do you any good. You just have to use them, not conceal them. Remember the snowball you created just now?"

Both sisters immediately turned their head to look at the snowball, or what would rather be a half-melted snowball or a puddle of water, whatever shape it should be, only to see it was not there.

"Huh? What?!" The younger of the two was astounded and flabbergasted. Then, she used her turquoise blue eyes to search for the snowball around the area.

"Where is it? Where's the snowball?" she asked.

The young queen just sat there, she was overcome with amazement, and also absolute wonder. Her blue eyes were still focusing on the nothingness on the bedside table - where the snowball had been dropped.

 _What? But, how?_ The older girl questioned herself.

"Elsa, what happened to the snowball?" The princess looked at her big sister, seeking for clarification.

"I... I don't know," she replied with her eyes still staring at the now nonexistence snowball.

After not getting any explanation, Anna wondered what could possibly be the reason. In her mind, she tried to search for some logical answer.

At that moment, both royal sisters had gone quiet. There was only silence in the room.

The queen was filled with the emotional impact of overwhelming shock. She still couldn't believe what just happened. Since the accident 13 years ago, the young woman had never succeeded in making her snow and ice disappeared every time she lost control of her powers. However, that was not the case this time. It seemed to her that everything was possible just by having Anna by her side.

Minutes passed without any sound until the princess let out a loud gasp after the realization dawned upon her.

"Elsa! You did it! You made it disappear. You did it, Elsa. You did it!" Anna was overflowed with eager excitement and enjoyment of her sister's progress.

"I... but... I... but, how?" The older girl was struck dumb with astonishment and surprise.

 _What did I do?_ Her mind wandered.

For now, that was a question neither of them had the answer to. However, it's only a matter of time before they started to realize what the key to controlling Elsa's powers was and the royal sisters would reach the point where they found out that the very thing the queen needed was love.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter, but I have trouble thinking of a way for the sisters to find out that LOVE is the key to controlling Elsa's powers.** **So, if you have any suggestion on how they are going to do that, please tell me, it would be very helpful.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Love Will Thaw

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

This chapter is not beta-ed. Since my beta reader is having some health issues and no one else wanted to help me, I decided to end this story with this chapter.

Anyway, special thanks to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate it, a lot.

 **Dislike Arguing** and **Dislike canon -** Of course sisterly arguments easily hurts, but Frozenmyheart was just being logical and reasonable. Anyway, Elsa and Anna are sisters and will always be. That is the truth, so I really don't understand why you can't stand that.

 **Guest** **-** I'm very sorry that my previous chapter was shorter. As explained in the Author's Note, it's only because I had trouble thinking of a way for the sisters to find out that love is the key to controlling Elsa's powers. I didn't want to only write an Author's Note asking my readers to give me suggestions, so I tried my best to continue and could only write in that length. As for making the Author's Note shorter, I'm sorry, but I can't do that because it means I have to stop giving responses to my reviewers. Replying to reviews is my way to appreciate all my reviewers and I believe by responding to the reviews, it would make my reviewers happy. Furthermore, you could always skip the Author's Note and just read the story.

 **BellaCullen931 -** Thank you, I'm so glad you thought the sisters' amazement when the snowball vanished was cute. :) It made me feel I have done a good job in portraying their reactions.

 **Canon's boring -** Anna and Elsa, both are awesome. No one overshadowed the other, both sisters are awesome in their own way.

 **badbloodkiller1 -** Thank you for the explanation. If I decide to write a sequel for this story, I will surely include Olaf in it.

 **pinksakura271 -** I'm glad you thought Enigma is right, it made me feel I've chosen a good title for the previous chapter. And yes, the sisters will solve how the snowball disappeared. It's in this chapter. Anyway, I'm very glad you liked the chapter being short. As you said, it left lots of room for strategy/detail onward. And I had been thinking a lot about what should I write for this chapter. So, thank you so much for your support. (Sweet Smile) Yes, love is the key to Elsa's powers. Just read this chapter to know who has the clue to that. ;-) Elsa's thoughts were indeed unenviable but purposeful, because she didn't want Anna to get hurt.

 **Frozenmyheart -** Thank you, I'm so glad you considered my previous chapter was as good as my other chapters. Anna will always support Elsa, even though Elsa always too passive and too negative, because she loves her sister. And I'm glad you liked it. Elsa's character will change, she will be more confident and more sophisticated just like how Frozen ended. Anyway, thank you so much for your support. It means a lot to me.

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot -** Thank you so much for the compliment! Yes, Elsa made her snow disappear! And she will know how.:) I agree that Anna will fuss over Elsa if she knows what Elsa was thinking.:/ Although Elsa pick on herself too much, she just wants to make sure Anna won't get hurt. And Elsa will understand what made the snowball vanish. As you said, she's on the right track, being with Anna indeed will help her. She and Anna are going to figure out the key in this chapter!

 **CrueFan21 -** Thank you, I'm happy you thought it was a great chapter. And I'm very glad you like how the sisters were taking things slow in testing Elsa's powers. Anyway, thank you so much for the suggestion. I like the idea, so if I decide to continue writing, I will definitely use your suggestion.

 **On to the story!**

* * *

The young queen breathed hard in amazement.

"How?" her lips uttered, whispering.

 _How did I manage to make the snowball disappear? How?_

"It's okay, Elsa. We can figure this out together. You are not alone. I'm here for you." Anna soothed her sister.

The older girl smiled at the princess, feeling thankful.

"So... uh... so now what?" the queen asked.

"Now what?! Ooh! Hmm..."

The royal sisters sat in silence for several minutes, thinking.

"Oh, I know, you could make a snowball," Anna suggested.

"Again?"

"Yes. Let's just repeat what we have done just now. And believe me, Elsa, this time, I won't leave the snowball out of my sight."

"Yeah, that could work," the older girl replied after pondering for a little while.

"Make the snowball."

"Okay." The queen raised her hands and let the magic flow. Blue-white sparks appeared, forming a snowball.

"Now, drop it onto the table."

Elsa gently plopped it and asked, "Then, what?"

"Hmm... Let see... What did we do after that?" Anna wondered.

"I... erm, I..."

 _I held your hand, but I can't do that again. I could hurt you._

"Oh, I know! You held my hand. Do it again!"

"I... I'm sorry, but I can't!"

"But, Elsa, we did that just now," the younger woman responded with a sad voice.

"I... I... I'm sorry, Anna. It's too dangerous. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Elsa. It's going to be okay. You won't hurt me. And if it would make you feel better, you can wear your gloves," the princess suggested, hoping it would ease her sister. "So, where do you keep your gloves?"

The queen glanced at her wardrobe and Anna saw it. The younger woman went to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were Elsa's dresses, but she didn't see any gloves. The princess opened one of the drawers and inside the drawer, there were many pairs of gloves, so much more than she had ever imagined. She opened another drawer and it was full with gloves too.

Anna just stood there, her eyes were on the gloves.

 _How many gloves does Elsa have? Did she ever go without them?_

She only stopped staring when there's a hand taking a pair of glove from inside one of the drawers. It was then the younger woman realized her big sister was standing beside her.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought you would have so many gloves."

"It's okay, Anna. I understand."

After closing the drawers and the wardrobe, the royal sisters sat back on the queen's bed. Once Elsa had worn her gloves, the princess turned fully to face the older girl.

"Are you ready?" She outstretched her right hand.

Elsa took a deep breath and placed her palm on top of Anna's. The young woman was trying very hard to conceal her powers, but when the queen looked down, she saw her gloves were starting to freeze over.

Since she didn't want to hurt the princess, the older girl tried to pull her hand from her sister's grasp. However, the younger woman just tightened her hold on her hand. Elsa was growing nervous and to her alarm, snowflake and ice were beginning to coat the floor and the wall. It started to snow in the room and it was getting colder by the minute. The queen shut her eyes, begging her powers to stay inside and praying that she wouldn't hurt her little sister.

Anna saw Elsa's powers were out of control. She also could see that the older girl was becoming anxious and tense, so she tried to calm her sister down.

"It's going to be okay, Elsa," she said soothingly. "I know you're afraid of hurting me, but I know you won't. I trust you, Elsa. I trust you because I love you. I love you so much, Elsa and I will always be here for you." The princess promises.

The queen smiled. Her heart melted at the revelation. She opened her eyes, focused on her little sister and replied immediately, "I love you too, Anna."

It was then that the snow stopped falling, the ice stopped growing and the snowball vanished. And this time, the younger of the two saw it.

"Elsa, your snowball just vanished!"

Surprised, the older girl turned her head to the table. There's no snowball on it.

Gleefully, the princess moved closer and took her sister's right hand with her left. She tugged both the queen's hands in hers and squealed, "You did it!"

Elsa's eyes returned to gazing at Anna's.

"I did it?"

"Yes, Elsa. You did it. When you said you loved me, the snowball vanished..."

Her eyes widened as she gasped when realization dawned on her.

"That's it! That's it! That must be it! Love!" The princess was nearly shouting.

"Love?"

"Yes, Elsa. Love! You don't need the gloves, Elsa. You have love. That must be the answer, the key to controlling your powers."

"Love," the older girl murmured, and looked at her gloved hands.

 _The snowball vanished when my mind was filled with love towards Anna. Love! Love is the key to my powers. I don't need the gloves. I only need Anna because I love her._

With that thought, the queen took off her gloves and raised her arms. Suddenly the snow and ice on the floor and on the wall started to melt, bringing back the warm.

"I knew you could do it." Leaning over, Anna rested her forehead against the queen's.

Elsa was so grateful, tears started to build up in her eyes. She reached and hugged her little sister, squeezing the princess. The younger woman immediately returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you so much. I... I love you, Anna," the queen said with happy tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, Elsa. Believe me, everything will be better. Because I'm here for you and from now on, we will always be together."

In the aftermath, Hans was taken back to the Southern Isles by a French ambassador, who promised to see he was punished for his attempted regicide. The Duke of Weselton was as hot-headed as ever and tried to play the innocent victim. But knowing that he and his two men almost killed her, Elsa issued a decree to sever all trades with Weselton. To piss the duke off even further, she told the messenger to call his duchy "Weasel Town".

Having come to grips with her powers and learning they could be a blessing and not a curse, Elsa used them to create a wintry spectacle in the summer sky. She also turned the castle's courtyard into an ice rink, where she informed Anna that the gates to the castle would never be closed again. With the city's people in attendance, the sisters skated around the rink, happy that they were finally together again.

The end.

* * *

 **First of all, I want to give my appreciation to** **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot** **for giving me the confidence/encouragement to write a Frozen fanfiction and for all the ideas you gave me along while I wrote this story. Without you, this story wouldn't even exist in the first place. So, thank you very much, my friend.**

 **I also would like to thank** **Concolor44** **for writing several chapters of this story. I feel so grateful that a talented writer like you were willing to help me.**

 **And I want to express my gratitude to** **NicPie** **for beta-ing my story. I really appreciate your assistance, especially since you are the one who's offering the help. So, thank you very much.**

 **A very special thanks to** **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot** **for reviewing every chapter and to** **Protoestrella1, CrueFan21** **,** **Guest** **(I wish I know your name),** **BellaCullen931, pinksakura271** **and** **Concolor44** **for reviewing most of the chapters and also to everyone else who has left reviews on my story. It means a lot to me. So, thank you very, very much.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
